History isn't a Mystery
by FadingPhantoms
Summary: As Hyrule changed over the years the four heroes did not.   Yet, three of those heroes have forgotten the time when they saved Hyrule.   Although, a new evil is coming to Hyrule again. Will the heroes stop it, or welcome it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! **cracks my knuckles****

**I've decided to try and write a longfic. ((One with loads of chapters. Not just one-shots.))**

**So, are you wondering what this story is about, or are you just going to skip the A/N's and read the damned story? **chuckles****

**This story is going to be about the Four Swords Manga, kinda. Same characters, I hope they'll STAY in character. Not ooc. **

**But, this is going to be in present time. ((They'll still be in Hyrule of course. I don't like moving them out of Hyrule and into like... Alaska or something LOL.))**

**Welp, it'll be in Vio's point of view. It'll sometimes change to the other Link's point of views, but I'll say when.**

_**Warning**__**:**__**This story may turn into a yaoi since people seem to like those kinds of story. But, it won't be happening until later chapters. Sadly. ((Don't want to rush it now, do we?))**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Well, as so, this story will have Shadow Link, Green, Blue, Red, Zelda, Vio, YOU GET THE POINT. I don't own any of them. Or well... I don't own most of it except the plot and stuff. **_

It's extremely late as I look up at the clock on the library wall, 11'oclock at night. I'm not all to surprised.

I've been reading into Hyrule's history all day, so I guess I should leave before the librarian decides to kick me out.

As I stand up, grab the books I checked out, and go to the door... I stop. Looking behind me for a split second; I feel as though I've forgotten something important, but I just shrug it off.

Walking outside now I can perfectly see there's not any traffic on the main roads tonight. And some snow is coming down lightly.

Looking both ways I cross the road thinking about earlier today. It's a Saturday, I decided to get ready to go to the library this morning for some more research about the ancient hero, legends, Hyrule's past... and well I stayed later then usual. Of course I ate lunch and did all of that other stuff. I'm not _that_ much of a bookworm to not eat and just read all day.

Reaching the other side of the road I shudder. Or did I shiver? I feel like I'm being watched. Cursing under my breath I pick up my pace down the sidewalk to at least get to my apartment. I hate being watched.

I can't seem to think as I feel as though whose ever eyes are watching me seem to watch me the entire time. I definitely don't like this. I'm getting a bad feeling about this for some reason, yet... I can't worry about it tonight.

Tomorrow, I've got to study. I don't want to fail the exams on Monday. That would just suck.

_Just think about different things, Vio, don't think about that weird dream from two weeks ago, don't..._ I encourage myself as I stop right in my tracks as I hear yelling.

Sneaking a peek by turning my head slowly around the corner I see two people yelling. Arguing more like it.

"Well it's not my fault! How am I supposed to remember something that I didn't even do?" Sounds sort of childish.

I then hear a different voice sigh, "Look, I wouldn't have told you all of that unless I was certain you were one of the others."

"I-I'm not! Even if you told me about those legends I've heard billions of times as childhood stories, there's no way I can believe I'm one of those four hero people! Okay?" I hear stomping coming over in my direction as they then slam into me, making me drop all of my books in the process.

I just sigh a little angrily.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry!" I look down as I see someone in almost all red clothing, with blue eyes looking like sapphires, and really blonde hair.

"Red?" I hear someone call as the person who must've been talking to this, Red, person runs around the corner stopping dead in their tracks as soon as they see me.

Great they're both staring now. "Look, it's okay." I mumble as I quickly pick up all my books feeling slightly uncomfortable under the gaze of two look alikes.

_Although... they look a little like me... _I shake my head getting rid of that thought.

"You... your..." I turn my gaze towards someone dressed in nearly all green, but I just roll my eyes. Nothing much with wearing your favorite color, I mean, hell, I'm wearing a dark purple sweater, a light purple scarf. And well that's all the purple I'm wearing besides my shoes. The rest is just black.

"I'm no one of your concern." I say looking at them both, as the red one squirms a little and the green one scratches the back of his head nervously.

I walk past them both, scoffing, _My mood just got ten times worse..._ I think to myself as then suddenly the green one grabs my arm to prevent me from leaving.

"Your name...? Your name wouldn't happen to be Vio, would it?" My eyes widen slightly my expression still calm.

"Yes, that's my name now let go. I'm already out way later than I would like to be." Yanking my arm back away from them I pick up my pace walking away ignoring both of their protests of me leaving.

Yet... why do I feel like I've seen those two somewhere? A coincidence maybe? Oh well. Who cares that was just plain weird, and I'll probably forget it by tomorrow...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

I slam my fist down on that damned alarm clock... I just had to study all of last night didn't I? I was going to study today... but with all these weird dreams coming and going I find it quite hard thinking about exams and the usual things that I cram my head full of meaningless thing to study.

"Great..." I mutter to myself getting out of bed heading to the kitchen. I'm nineteen and I live in my own apartment. And I need some coffee to wake me up fully.

As I make the coffee, getting the coffee beans, and the other ingredients, I can't help but let my thoughts drift back to those dreams.

_"This traitor must be executed!" Shadow nearly screams as I get slammed down by two of those cyclopes. Plus, there are two more behind the ones holding me down._

_I'm then tied up against some tall, large rock pillar. With two of the Four Sword above my head forming an 'X'. _

_"So you were always watching us through that mirror..." I say keeping a calm expression although I feel sort of panicked. _

_"That's right." He says his arms crossed as he looks down at me from above, "But, there were some things that I didn't want to see." And with that said he taps the mirror._

_"Oh, Mirror return to the Tower of the Winds!" He looks back at me sneering slightly, as he then floats down a few feet in front of me._

_"So this whole time you were just faking this alliance? ...You ended up being worse than just normal evil!" He seems to give me an angry grin. _

_"It's no different from what you always do." I counter back at him smirking ever so little, "You're the one who said that we're both alike."_

_"To waste such an opportunity of ruling with me? You're a fool." Shadow's grin gets a more evil hint to it._

_"It's too bad that I have to kill you, but I have no choice." He seems to spit those words out at me as suddenly one of those damned cyclopes smash their club against the pillar holding me up, it begins to fall forward a little, but soon falls backward as I grit my teeth all the more panicked._

_"I'll also have two four swords destroyed along with you!"_

_"Vio!" I hear a familiar voice yell, Green._

_"Green!" I yell then notice Blue jump over the pillar above me, "Blue!"_

_"Game's over Shadow Link!" Green yells his voice obviously giving away his fury._

_"We're here to save you, Vio!" I see Red and his cheerful grin._

And that's where I woke up. I can't remember what happened after that... I then notice my coffee's been ready for a whole ten minutes and I just sigh.

"I've got to stop thinking about these stupid dreams..." I rub my temples as I feel a headache coming along.

_If only I could just make sense of those dreams though..._ I think pouring some coffee into a mug and taking a sip of it, sitting down on my couch whilst turning the TV on.

"News, or the weather channel will get me to stop thinking about this." I mutter to myself setting my coffee mug on the table as I relax slightly.

Exams are tomorrow and I can barely remember what I studied. Just great, "The snowfall is eight inches, and it's still coming down. We could be seeing a lot of snow tonight so keep your eyes open, your body warm, and don't get stuck anywhere you don't want to be stuck at. Because let's just say, Kakariko is going to have a LOT of snow by tomorrow."

I just sigh again, we get a good snowfall tonight then I won't have to study. If only it were that easy. I sit there for a few more minutes until the phone rings bringing me out of my nice relaxation time.

Reaching out and grabbing the phone I say a little too annoyed, "What do you want?"

It's quiet on the other end for a second, "Vio... You wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" It's Kafei.

I just sigh into the phone, "I had another one of those annoying dreams and you know me. I can't stop thinking about it until I actually figure it out." I hear a nervous chuckle.

"Well you know dreams aren't always meant to be something."

"Let's just say I've got a hunch that these dreams that I keep having most likely mean something."

"Don't you say that to every little thin- We're sorry this call has been disconnected." He gets cut off in the middle of his sentence as I just blink.

Throwing the phone down on the couch I get up and look out my window, moving my curtains, it's like a blizzard. Maybe that's why he was disconnected? I shake my head, I need to stop thinking and just relax for a little while... maybe I'll meet up with Shad or someone. Just talk with someone for at least a little.

I then head over by the door and pick up my college books. Tomorrow's the History exam, I'll most definitely pass that one. And then there's the Economics exam which I didn't study for at all.

Scowling I go to my room setting everything down on my computer desk. If it's studying I'm going to be doing, I'll need my computer. And this way I'll be able to instant message a couple of people... speaking of people... I sit down in my comfy computer chair and bring up my IM's, yep, there's Kafei he left a new message.

"_Hey? Vio you there? You online yet?"_

_"I am now. Why did the phone disconnect? The snow? This is making me paranoid." _I send back to him waiting for a reply I open my History book and look at all of it.

"Fuck." I hear myself say as I close the book leaning my head against my hand, "How can I study with my thoughts zooming all over the place..." I mutter a little frustrated that I can't even focus right.

"_Cool, at least now we can try to chat. I was thinking about getting everyone to meet up a little later? But, then you have exams tomorrow unlike me. So, if you say no I can fully understand. And no idea about the connection that was just weird. I mean we're in Kakariko they should have good connection so things like this don't happen. Pffffft- I'd laugh if the internet suddenly disconnected too."_

I roll my eyes. Figures he'd leave a long reply as I type back.

"_Oh yeah? Who knows. I need to get out of my apartment and out of the library too. I've been thinking things over way to much, so some free time would be nice to just hang out with you guys. But, yeah exams tomorrow soooooo... like I said, who knows. And for the connection... I haven't got the slightest clue, just don't jinx it. I need the internet thank you very much lol."_

_"Haha, very funny. You needing the internet? Your life is practically revolving around books. Why don't you just study from the books? ...And oh? We will probably all meet at the hang out spot. You know the one. Probably around lunch time today if you're interested."_

_"Like hell my life revolves around books. I can't focus on reading a single thing, let alone your replies. The usual place? Whatever. So, practically answered those 'questions' of yours. Anyways I've got a question for you, did I tell you what the dreams were about, or did I forget to?"_

I get no reply for about 5 minutes as I just sit there leaning back in my chair, obviously bored out of my skull. Then I hear the little ding and I look back at it. Not Kafei. But, someone I don't know their username as '_Shadow_'.

"_Hello there... Vio. Your going to be snowed in aren't you? Phone not working? Hahaha~ I wouldn't leave your house either. Who knows what will happen."_ I narrow my eyes at this unknown IM, a scowl now on my usually calm face.

"_Where did you get my username? How do you even KNOW my real name? And... screw it. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can't do about it. Whoever the hell you are." _I reply back a little too angrily, as I continue to scowl as there are suddenly two dings.

_"No, you didn't tell me about the dreams. I would like to know! Tell me about it when you get here. Shad, Anju, and two others, and me of course, are already on our way there. You do know what time it is? It's already just about to be twelve in the afternoon."_

Then this guy's message, "_Oh really? It's not that hard to find someone I've known for a very long time. Trust me, Vio, I know more about you then you know about yourself. And don't say I didn't warn you."_ I can just see this guy smirking while writing that message it makes me a little ticked off. I decide not to reply to it.

But, I do reply to Kafei, "_It's already the afternoon? Damn I slept in a little while, but then I probably woke up at eleven-ish... crap. I'm going to be studying all night again. Whatever. I'll meet you guys there. And... one more thing... do you know anyone with the username as, 'Shadow'?"_ And with that sent I'm already up out my computer chair changing out of my pajamas to get ready.

**Ending the chapter there~ Read and Review please. ((So I can know if it's any good, or if they seemed OOC.))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again~ ((I should hope to see more reviews in the future, but ehh... I can't complain.))**

**If you get confused somewhere don't be afraid to ask what's going on. ((I tend to skip some time in-between the chapters.))**

**Thanks:**** Alainawashere ((It's nice to know they aren't THAT OOC x'D)), and xXVioletMoonXx ((I'll try to keep my updates to a regular~))**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot.**_

"Shadow?" Shad says leaning against a wall a confused look on his face, "I can't say I've heard the name before... so whoever this is just up and IM'ed you?"

All of them turn their gazes on me; Anju, Kafei, Shad, Mikau, and Malon. I fidget uncomfortably, "Y-yeah. I haven't got the slightest clue on who it could be, I mean, hey it could be anyone."

"Or it could just be one of those internet 'bullies', sounds like a troll problem your dealing with to me." All of us then look over at Malon as she has her arms crossed. "Look, just don't worry about 'em to much. Block 'em if they get out of hand." I see Anju and Mikau nod their heads in agreement, but I just sigh.

"If only it were that easy you guys, the person KNEW my name! How can you explain that? I mean my username isn't, 'PurpleHero', for nothing!" Kafei snorts.

"Dude, your favorite color is purple. And hero? that just shows your love for those silly ol' legends."

"They aren't silly legends." I state in a serious voice my arms crossed as I relax in my chair. We're at a restaurant that we all just like to hang out at and talk. Sitting at a four person table. Shad was the last one here, and Mikau was just kind enough to give his seat up to one of the girls.

"They may be legends, but even you know some of them are silly... and how they, no he, no wait it could be a she too... Whatever! However they got your name just means you could've met them before right?"

Looking at Kafei I think for a few, _Shadow... that name seems so familiar, but why can't I remember if I've met the person or not? I mean I feel like somewhere far in my mind I know who this is..._

"Hmm... maybe you..." We all look up at Anju, well I look at her because she broke my train of thought, only to see her thinking, just great I think I involved them in something unnecessary.

"Look guys, I can deal with it, so don't worry. And about the dreams I was gonna tell you about, Kafei, I'll tell you at a different time. Let's just chill out and talk about something else." I say hoping they'll understand that I want to change the subject.

It's silent for a few moments until Mikau gets a bright look on his face, "Oh yeah! Guys let's change the topic to singin-"

"NO!" All of us, except Mikau of course, say in unison. He frowns crossing his arms mumbling under his breath.

"Hmm... what about the exams? You guys studying for them all? Or... are you just gonna cram the night before them like this guy here." Kafei nudges my arm and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not cramming it all the night before..." They all give me this flat out look of, 'Oh really? Then what are you doing here not studying?'

I put my arms up like they're cops, "Well hey! Shut up! It's not my fault thinking that they might cancel classes, I mean look!" I pull the curtain on our table window away a little to show them the heavy snow still coming down.

Getting a better look at the snow now, I notice we all just sigh. It's obvious we'll get snowed in tonight. No classes. No school. The roads will most likely be covered in ice. And everyone will probably stay inside tomorrow no matter what.

"God Vio! Why'd you have to show us something we already know. We're obviously not having any classes tomorrow, it hasn't stopped snowing since yesterday night!" Shad says a little annoyed by the fact that everyone is thinking about whether the snow will stop at all.

"Whatever. It's just snow we're all used to it anyways..." Shrugging as I roll my eyes at him the others snicker at this.

It's an awkward silence as we all sit, or stand, there with nothing really to say. "Dare I even ask if we should order some food?" All eyes are now on Kafei.

"I'm not hungry, so don't expect for me to help pay if your ordering... and have you guys ever realized how boring we all must be?" I just get punched in the arm by Malon and I sigh, they know it's true.

"Pfffffffff- You'll help pay you gotta~!" Mikau sings as Kafei joins in too.

"C'mon Vio~ Let us borrow some of your money. We'll pay you bac-"

"You guys NEVER pay me back. Some friends you all are." I say sarcastically, cutting Kafei off, even though those two can never be trusted with money. They both spend it in a split second. Malon and Anju giggle and it's Shad's turn to roll his eyes and grin at us all.

"But Vio! We need your money! P-Pl-Pleeeassseeeeeeeee?" Mikau continues with his singing holding the word, 'Please' longer than the rest; I might leave if they continue this.

"Yeah!" Kafei joins in once again.

"Shut up you guys." Anju says shaking her head a smile on her face.

"Yeah, do us all a favor and keep your singing to yourselves, your making our ears bleed." Mikau gets this look of, 'IS MY SINGING THAT BAD?' and Kafei just grins goofily.

You know what... I think coming here to just chit-chat with them was just a bad idea in the first place, I'm getting more bored than ever, so I stand up now walking out into the aisle.

"Guys, I've got to go it's..." I look over at the clock. I've nearly spent two and a half hours here, less time to study now, "It's two thirtyish. And I've got exams tomorrow..." I just get the look of, 'Vio, really? That excuse again?'

"Well alright, but let's hang out again soon! I rarely see you guys nowadays with all the snow and exams and ya' know." Malon's always the first to say goodbye.

"Cya later Vio! Don't kill your braincells from studying too much." Shad.

"Don't worry about that internet guy either." Anju.

"And try to get some sleep _without_ over thinking about those weird dreams. If you keep thinking about them then you'll keep dreaming about them. Just get a good rest and pass those exams!" Kafei.

"You better make us proud with good results~" Mikau always singing his goodbyes.

I just sigh and smile at them all, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get the point. Cya soon." I say walking out of the restaurant into the freezing cold.

Pushing my scarf up I start my long walk over towards the bus stop. Why don't I have a car? Well let's just say Kafei and Mikau took it for a spin a week after I got it. Not a good idea trusting those two with your brand new car.

Now I have someone I know in college fixing it up. But, let's not think about that now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tapping my foot impatiently against the sidewalk, more cold than ever, I look around. It feels like it's been a good fifteen minutes of waiting. Why are the buses always so late when it snows like this?

I look around and see no cars, and hear practically nothing. Sighing I begin the long walk to my apartment. Goddesses, if I freeze out here I'm going to kill Kafei. The days I need a car the most I don't have one.

_"I told you not to leave~"_ I stop. Who was that?_ "Vio... you never listen do you?"_ I look around, to my dismay it's only me out here.

_"It's cold out here, but at least the stupid sun isn't out."_ A quick black blur to the right catches my attention and I quickly turn my gaze over there.

"Whose there?" I keep my guard up.

_"Oh no one... just a Shadow~"_ I frown still looking around, now backing up a little bit only to bump into someone.

"_After all this time... you're still such a fool_." Whoever it is whispers that in my ear and I quickly turn around only to see no one. Damn it, I'm not in the mood for these damned childish games.

I growl, and walk forward, only hearing my footsteps in the snow, "_Oh don't worry, Vio, I wouldn't hurt you. That would be unfair. I mean it was your ancestor that put me through such extreme pain."_

"..." I don't reply, picking up my pace into a jog, I have the feeling to just run from whoever this is, but I can't help but mumble, "My ancestor?"

He heard, _"Oh yes. Your ancestor was cruel. Betraying his teammates, and then he even double-crossed me! Me of all people."_ He sounds angry, but why do I know this voice?

"You aren't going to leave me alone are you?" I say in a threatening tone only to hear him snicker in reply.

"_I'm a shadow, Vio~ You can't even see me right now, let alone you don't even know who I am."_

"Oh really." I stop crossing my arms, "And how would you know that?"

"_Because I knew your ancestor, and now I know you. You two are so alike it's not even funny."_ I can hear the venom in his voice and I can't help but shudder.

I just keep walking hoping that he'll go away, but I still feel their sharp gaze burning holes through me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At home, I'm drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate. Whilst being online. I'm checking my email more like it.

I sigh, I knew there wouldn't be any classes, all of my professors have canceled and told everyone to not go out tomorrow to much. Damn, I've got a lot of free time and I have no idea what to do with it.

"_No classes? Sweet. Maybe I'll take you around to some few places, try and jog your ancestor's memory a little bit."_ Damned shadow.

"Go away. Your beginning to annoy me." I hiss this only to hear a chuckle.

"_Oh I'm so scared. Don't hurt me! Even if you can't see me!"_ I roll my eyes and continue to just surf the internet.

_Ding!_

_"Viiooooooooooo! Classes are canceled, guess you don't have to study all night right? Rightttt? Cool. How 'bout tomorrow a few of us come over and hang out at your place?"_

I hear someone growl,_ "It's to late for that. They aren't coming over. Tell 'em."_

"I'll tell them what I want to tell them." I sigh writing back, _"Yeah. I don't have to study all night, yay. I don't know... It depends on if I'm up to it tomorrow. You know?"_

A few seconds of waiting and I hear the ding again, _"Woo! It's not like you would've failed the exams anyways. We both know you're a top student, Mr. I get on the Dean's list all the time... oh? C'mon Vio! Don't be like that. If you stay alone in your apartment forever you're gonna end up getting depressed."_

I'm about to reply when I feel someone glaring at me, but then I'm pushed up out of my seat and I can now see this person.

"Honestly, so annoying! They aren't coming over." With that I'm then shoved out of the way as someone wearing all black, with some grey, who has purple hair and blue eyes like mine are suddenly using my keyboard.

I read what they type out, "_No sorry. I've got plans for tomorrow maybe another time."_ Now it's my turn to glare at whoever this is.

"Who are you?" They turn around looking at me with a smug smirk.

"How many times must I say it. I'm Shadow you dimwit."

**((Ahaha~ A cliffhanger! Sorry it's shorter than usual I just can't write much today.))**

**Read and Review please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahaha... Sorry for everyone who was waiting for chapter three~ **

**March was a test month and I swear I had to study every chance I got 'cause of those tests.**

**Thanks: Alainawashere ((Again thank you :) )), and LeaStar ((Heh, I had to add humor in that chapter somewhere! And thanks I was hoping I was describing Vio right. Lol yup~ A Shadow. xD))**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot.**_

_**((P.S. I'm picking up from where I left off in Chap. Two.))**_

I stand there with my eyebrow raised, "Shadow?" I say not really believing a word this guy says.

Shadow sighs and just looks me in the eye, "Yup, I was beginning to wonder when you would finally figure my name out, but ehh... guess you aren't as smart as your ancestor." I scowl at that and he gets up out of my comptuer chair walking towards me.

"Honestly, I hope you'll actually join me and NOT betray me this time~" _What?_ "But, hey I can't complain you already got a bad first impression of those two idiots." Those two? Who? I think for a moment, _Is he talking about those two guys from that night? The one in all red and the other in all green?_

I don't realize it until it's too late to change, but I realize I've been taking steps back. And I'm now cornered. Between a wall and Shadow. _Greeeeeaaattt... fuck my luck..._ I grumble in my mind, and he seems to realize that I've been cornered too because he just smirks and continues to walk closer to me.

"So? What do you say, Vio?" He pins me against the wall, "...Will you join me...?" He literally breathes that across my neck, making me shudder, _God I better not ne blushing right now..._ I tell myself in my mind. When I go to knee him in the gut to get out of this awkward situation he vanishes into thin air.

Where did he go? ...You can't just disappear like that. It isn't possible.

I hear a 'Tsk, tsk, tsk.' And continue to look around,_ "You obviously can't see me now, Vio... Hahaha... you're so hostile nowadays... your ancestor on the other hand was extremely calm. ...But, hey... I shouldn't compare you both, I mean you two are two completely different people. He was a part of Link, you are apart of yourself. You can make your own choices now."_

Keeping my guard up I go over and sit down in my computer chair, "Goddesses, just shut up, please. I don't need another headache." Shadow snickers.

"_I'll give you a little more time. I need- no. Want an answer to that question."_ And with that I don't feel anyone's eyes on me anymore.

An answer... that is something I don't have for once. How does he expect me to answer if I'll join him or not? For Goddesses sake I barely even know him! And he pinned me against the wall!

I sigh and put my head in my hands. Guess who has a headache now? I can't sleep like this... dammit all. Standing up I head out of my room and to the living room. My place doesn't have too much stuff, but I guess you could say it's sort of roomy.

I honestly don't care what people think of my apartment, but hey whatever. I grab my winter coat and put it on, along with my scarf and then my shoes. I'm going for a walk.

Walks tend to help calm me down after situations like that... and I got angry, hell, I don't even know why I got angry. That Shadow guy is someone I don't even know and he got me angry. I NEVER get angry. Ughh... whatever I've got to stop thinking about this.

Now outside of my apartment building I begin my walk down the sidewalk, few people are out, and it's obvious why. The snow is coming down hard, but not hard enough that children can still come out and build snowmen, or make snowangels, or even have snowball fights... Plus, it isn't that late out. It's only about Nine oclock at most.

Mentally sighing to myself I continue to walk farther down just shutting off my mind for a little while. I hate overthinking things that seem so simple to others. I mean a important dream that continues to me, could just be a random dream to one of my friends.

As I continue to walk a little ways down from my apartment I spot a bench and sit down sighing. _Either way... walking or not... I can't stop thinking..._ I groan and just watch the snow fall peacefully down to the ground.

I love snow, even if it's cold and can be a pain in the ass at times, it's still nice. The silence, all the white, the shine it makes in the sun. It's really beautiful in Kakariko it just seems to have this extra hint of pureness. If that makes any sense.

Yelling. I hear it come from the house behind me, it breaks the peaceful silence. One voice sounds extremely childish and another sounds really angry. Then there's crying. And then another voice breaks in different from the others, it's kind of bossy- I stop myself from listening in.

I just sigh once more, _Vio, stop eavesdropping._ I tell myself as I get up. Better head back to my apartment... it's getting really cold out here. ...Should've brought my gloves... my hands are like ice.

Then I hear a door open and close, the sound of someone sigh angrily and stomping right on the snow. I ignore this as I begin to walk towards the way I hope my apartment is in. It's really getting hard to see out here...

Whomever is walking stops because I don't hear their feet crunching in the snow. That's when some familiar voice says my name, "Vio?"

I don't turn around, but keep walking, _I swear to Farore if that's the same person from that night I heard, and saw arguing with that red clothed kid then dammit all... How do these people keep finding out my name too?_

I hear him run over to me and grab my arm to prevent me from leaving. I turn around looking them in the eye. _Damn my luck!_ I shout in my mind, because yup, you've guessed it. It's the same guy.

"I knew it." He says in a muffled voice, his forest green scarf is covering his face and nose, "I knew you were in Kakariko, I finally found Blue in Castle Town, Red I found here too... it's so hard trying to gather everyone again." I must've given him a very confused look because he sighs.

"You don't remember anything do you?" I shake my head slowly, "Same thing for Red... well... almost. He's starting to remember, and Blue. He's close to remembering everything that happened." What the hell is this guy talking about?

He must realized how I look even more confused because he shakes his head sadly, "Sorry, speaking aloud to myself again. I'm Green." He says holding out his gloved hand to shake mine. I just stare at it. There's no way I'm removing my ice cold hands from my coat pockets.

Green chuckles nervously, "Your so quiet. It's nice to say something when meeting someone you don't know, or remember..." He says the last part a little glumly.

I sigh and he looks back up from the ground at me, "I'm Vio, but I guess you already knew that." I say continuing on, "Now I've got to go home it's getting way to cold out here, plus I don't have any gloves." But, before I can even turn around he stops me from leaving once more.

"Wa-wait, why don't you come meet the others? I'm sure that'll help jog their memories a bit, maybe even yours too." I roll my eyes and just sigh again. What harm could meeting a few more people do? I mean hey it's clearing my thoughts up a bit too.

"Fine." I say, Green grins his eyes lighting up as he leads me inside.

"Hey guys! Blue, Red, look who I found outside turning into a popsicle!" I hear this 'Red' say 'Who?' and 'Blue' grumble.

They both walk in from what I'm guessing is the living room and I stand there awkwardly. More staring. Yay for me.

"No way..." I turn my gaze at whom I'm guessing is Blue, "You found him that quickly? What are you... some super fast people tracker? You go out for five or ten minutes and track down Vio?" I blink. What did he even say just then? That made... little to no sense at all.

Green chuckles and this Red person seems to get a happy grin on his face, I recgonize them, but from where? I can't remember... yet they all seem to know me... and they're all so familiar too... Ughh... This is awkward...

"Yeah, Red do you remember who Vio is?" Red nods and Blue huffs.

"Who wouldn't remember Vio? The bookworm of the group." I glare at Blue. I am not a bookworm. Blue seems to grin at my glare. Asshole.

Red nods again, "Vio always did read a lot instead of train with the Four Sword." What the...? Four Sword...? I grab my head as I feel like something just hit me and hard. I stumble, and I guess I fall over and one of them catches me, but I don't know. Everything is blurry... and my hearing is like static...

**XXXXXXXXX**

_There is no other choice, but to draw the Four Sword..._

_"Four Sword, lend me your power!" Is all I hear when I feel like I was seperated, and then I see three others next to me all holding up the Four Sword in their left hands like me._

_"Wh, What the..." The one clad in Green seems startled by us three._

_"That legend about..." The Blue claded one starts with an angry/annoyed look._

_"'The one who pulls out the Four Sword, his body shall be four' is..." The one in Red continues looking quite shocked._

_"True then!" I finish what they were saying with a calm expression._

_"But... uhhh, seeing four of the same face, it's a little weird... but," The Green clothed Link begins and then grins, "We should feel a lot stronger now that there are four of us. Let's combine our strengths and rescue Princess Zelda!" He states cheerfully._

_"Yeah!" The three of us agree, grins now on our faces too, but... then the ground starts to shake a little._

_Then it happens, something bursts through the ground where the pedistol for the Four Sword was and forms into some gigantic rock monster with the wind howling. The Blue Link seems to smirk, the Red Link seems startled, and the Green Link seems a little panicked. What a bunch of fools. Can't they stay calm in situations like these?_

_"Outside... I have come outside!" It starts, "It's been so many years... Hahahahahaha...!"_

_"Th, That's the sorcerer?" The Red Link says extremely startled._

_"The seal's been broken...!" The Blue Link says through gritted teeth._

_"Well, it's too bad that you just came out..." I say glaring at the sorcerer._

_"Since we're gonna have to make you go back to where you came from!" The Green Link finishes angrily, as he then jumps up and slices off the sorcerers rock hand._

_But, to our dismay he uses the wind to pick the rock the Green Link cut off all back up again nearly taking the Blue Link along with it._

_"If we cut him in only one area, he'll heal himself!" No crap, captin obvious._

_"Let's try cutting him from four different areas at once." I say giving out an option._

_"Alright!" They all agree with me, but both the Blue Link and the Green Link go after the left arm at once bumping into eachother._

_"Huh?" They both sound startled and they fall from the air since they jumped up to slice his, the sorcerers, arm off._

_"What the hell are you doing!" The Blue Link angrily says turning his furious gaze over at the Green Link._

_"You're the one, I was trying to cut his left arm." He counters back at the Blue Link._

_"Haaaay!" The Red Link slices off the sorcerers left rock hand gaining the attention of those other two imbeciles. _

_They both dodge the hand that falls lifelessly to the ground, "Yaah!" I yell slicing the rest of his hand in half._

_"Wait a second! Why aren't we working together. Our opponent isn't human! We must work together!"_

_"So how do we exactly 'work together'?" Questions the Red Link, "I've never done any team work before you know!" That seems to shock the Green Link a little._

_"I'm more than enough for this guy." The Blue Link says in a cocky tone._

_"No need for allies." I reply not looking at any of them._

_That's when the sorcerer breathes in a bunch of air and doesn't stop. Making it seem like a whirlwind of air and rocks, we all get hit by a few of the sharp, jagged rocks being sucked inside him._

_"We, We're gonna get sucked inside him...!" I yell, then we all see it, a flower that gets picked up into the wind, 'Princess Zelda... oh, no...' I think frowning._

_'We have to save her. We can't just let him beat us like this!' I'm guessing we all thought that because each and every single one of us four attack a different body limb cutting them all off until his head/chest falls towards the ground._

_The four of us point our swords towards eachother and one of us, not me, yells 'Now!' and we all do a spin attack slicing the remains of the sorcerer._

**((A/N: The memories Vio will have is when the four of them fought long ago in ancient Hyrule and they fought Gufuu. But, instead the main bad guy of my plot is going to be Vaati this time, instead of Gufuu... since they already... ya' know defeated him. ...))**

_"That's Gufuu...!" The Green Link says._

_"The evil sorcerer of wind." I say as we watch a wisp of air float away into the sky._

_"I don't understand. Is this his true form?" The Blue Link says as if to say, 'That was it? Gods, that was too easy.'_

_We all turn towards each other and smile, grin, or smirk thinking that we actually defeated him that easily._

**.::Green's Point of View::.**

_How am I supposed to do this?_ I sigh looking over at Vio sleeping on the couch, and then turn my view over to Blue whose watching TV, Red fell asleep somewhere around here, but that doesn't matter right now. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts.

_Something bad is happening, and yet I can't figure out what. I mean... these three aren't apart of me this time. Thankfully everyone is used to calling me Green... I'd hate it for Zelda or one of them to just up and call me Link, I can't even imagine what Blue would act like if anyone called me Link. _I chuckle out loud and get a 'be quiet' glare from Blue, but he quickly turns back to the TV.

What is he watching anyways, the news? ...Oh gods, he is, "Blue, what does the news say? Anything urgent?" He doesn't look back at me, but he seems focused on the TV, what's so important that it's even caught Blue's attention? I look over to watch it only to get a grim look as I now listen in.

"So the rumors going around are not false. Princess Zelda has been turned to stone. And so are a few other servants or people in Castle Town, and the Castle itself has been ambushed by a bunch of... as hard as it is to believe this, monsters. Monsters in this day and age have ambushed the Castle, whilst some guy seemingly in his twenties, or so, wearing a lot of purple too, seems to be the leader of the bunch. ...Considering he's the one who turned the Princess to stone."

"Stone, the Princess? That can't be I was just over there at least two weeks ago!" I yell out in dismay as I now noticed the grim look on Blue's face.

Blue shakes his head probably in denial about all of this, "What the hell were the guards doing! How were they so easily defeated!" He yells obviously furious about the whole thing.

"Blue, they tried. Who knows what they were up against, all the woman on TV said was that it was monsters. That could mean Moblins, ReDeads, Kibdos, ChuChus," He gives me a funny look at the mention of ChuChus, and I shrug, "Hey maybe even Keese too." Blue snickers a little.

"Oh yes I can see it now, the mighty guards of Hyrule Castle running from a stampede of ChuChus and a flock of Keese." I can't help but laugh too.

"Hey it's possible you know." Now we're both laughing really hardly from just imaging it. I think we were a little too loud because Vio shoots up look extremely groggy and tired; He glares death towards are way and even Blue is caught off guard a little by his glare.

"What's with being so loud... what is it like 2 in the morning and your all up laughing about god knows what... a person can never... wait..." He blinks a couple of times probably fully waking up, "Oh no, oh no, oh no. I've got to go we might have College tomorrow..." He goes to get up, but I stop him. The weather outside is horrible right now.

"Oh Blue," I begin and he turns his gaze off of the tired Vio and over towards me, "Maybe because of the weather the guards couldn't do much?" I give out an option getting a confused look from Vio and a shrug from Blue.

"I could've stopped that asshole guy who turned Zelda to stone, and killed off all the monsters in this type of weather-"

"You both know that Kakariko gets different weather than Hyrule Castle and Castle Town right?" Red pipes in. Wait, Red's awake? When was Red awake.

Vio looks over at each and every one of us, sighs, and then sits back down on the couch, "You guys are headache prone. Whenever I'm around you three I seem to either pass out and get weird dreams, or get immense headaches. Like right now for instance, hell, who knows maybe it's a migraine." Who knew Vio could be so grouchy?

I chuckle, "Stop being so grouchy it's only 11oclock. No biggie. And I doubt you'll have college tomorrow in this weather." I get up and move the curtains so he can fully see the snow coming down. It's like a blizzard outside and he sighs again.

"Wait... college?" He gives me a strange look.

"Yes on the mention of college I have exams. And... why are none of you in college?" Red blinks.

"Well, we're supposed to be getting winter break right after the last exams, except the snow is coming down so hard they actually might reschedule them to be after winter break." Now it's Vio's turn to blink.

"You don't say..." He mutters looking a bit dazed, or tired. I can't really tell anymore.

"Wait... what was all that you were saying about the Princess turned to stone?" Vio questions me and even Red gives a confused and worried look.

"The Pr-Princess was turned to stone? That's horrible! Who would do such a thing!" He frowns and sits down on the couch next to Vio, Blue rolls his eyes.

"On the news this news reporter lady was saying something about Hyrule Castle and Castle Town being attacked, no, ambushed by monsters. They were lead by some weird guy in all purple, and that same guy leading them turned Zelda to stone." Vio seems to pale a little letting this information sink in, Red on the other hand looks extremely upset.

"Guys it'll be fine! We'll just go over there, kick that guys butt and save Zelda!" They all smile at this, nodding their heads.

"...But how do you we know if the Princess is even there at the castle anymore? Did he take her with him to use as, I don't know a hostage?" ...Oh crap. He has a good point there...

"They didn't say anything about Zelda being kidnapped on TV though." Blue says crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but they probably didn't want to panic everyone so they only said she was turned to stone. That's it. And the monster ambush? What the hell? What exactly were the guards doing?" I shrug and Blue looks down at the ground.

Then Blue begins to snicker, "They were probably overrun by the Keese and ChuChus." I chuckle again, Red seems to giggle at this, but Vio stays silent and shakes his head.

"This isn't a laughing matter." He states flatly.

I grin at Vio, "Don't be such a party pooper, Vio! We're only joking around... about the Keese and ChuChus that is. Not about Zelda being a lifeless chunk of rock now."

Vio shrugs, "I have to leave." We all stare, I mean, look over at Vio.

"Are you insane! The weather out there is horrible!" Red is frowning and Vio just shakes his head.

"Oh well, I have a coat, and a scarf. I'll be fine." And with that he's up and heads over to the door, only to notice that Red and I, without the help of Blue, took off his shoes, scarf, and coat; he groans in irritation by this.

"Oh c'mon Vio are you really planning on freezing to death out there? Even for someone as smart as yourself your acting really stupid right now." Blue huffs, probably annoyed by one of us being frozen alive. ...Considering he was frozen once.

Vio snorts, "Oh shut it. I have places to be unlike you three just lazing around here doing gods know what," He has his shoes on and his coat, and is now putting his scarf on, "And anyways, I rather not be here. You all are a little bit annoying... and when I say little bit. I mean REALLY annoying." With that said he opens the door, the wind howling outside sending the cool chilly air into the house, and then the door is shut and all is peaceful again.

I shake my head in distaste and Blue scuffs. Red just seems to be worried, "Don't worry 'bout him. He stills hasn't remembered fully." I say, a little annoyed myself by Vio's actions of leaving. What's so urgent that he has to leave? We'll probably find out later.

"Shit." Blue groans and we, Red and me, both look over at him, "...I'm guessing neither of you know where he lives at all?" It's my turn to finally sigh in frustration and Red just sadly shakes his head.

"We will find him, I mean, hey we're a team!" I smile trying to cheer them both up.

**.::Vio's Point of View::.**

_Finally I'm out of there... _I sigh thinking to myself, pulling out my cellphone. Yes, I have a cellphone and I use it only for important matters. It went off. Of course it was on vibration, actually... thank gods it was on vibration because I have no idea whose number this is that sent me a text message.

I open the message up and pale a little. How does _he_ know my number? I scowl. The message says...

_"Hey Vio~ Wake up you sleepy head! Wake up, I mean it. You shouldn't hang around those three, even you said it yourself, they are annoying. And if you don't leave I can't guarantee something won't happen."_

...Did I just follow some sort of orders? Maybe I should've stayed seen what would've happened... but... I don't want to involve those three that wouldn't be fair to them.

"Ughh..." I groan bringing my hand up to my face to block the snow from blowing into my eyes. The howling wind picks up and the blizzard gets even worse... It's pretty late out right now already, so this is just making it even harder to see...

I continue to walk down what I hope is a sidewalk more and more, but... I hear more footsteps believe it or not. Every time I take a step someone else does too, yet right now I don't really care, I just need to get somewhere warm.

"Vio..." I hear it and freeze. Who said that? I turn around and see nothing but the blowing snow. Dammit not this again... I swear to the goddess Din that if that was just me hearing things then I'm going mad.

"...Us..." Us? What? I scowl continuing to walk and push my scarf up to my nose. I can't feel my hands again... it's so cold... "Join us... Vio, Join us... don't be a traitor again, you can make up for it... just JOIN... US..." I stop halfway from taking a step, my eyes wide as I look around. No one. Seriously this must be some big prank... I won't believe it.

And it doesn't sound anything like that Shadow guy person. This voice sounded harsh and commanding. Not like he's asking me to join like Shadow was, it's like this guy is ordering me to join them. Wait, join them for what? I don't even know what's going on anymore... just great...

"Vio." I hear it behind me and jump and quickly snap my head around and see a flicker of a dark purple cape. ...Cape? ...What the hell? "Who? Whose there?" I say narrowing my eyes as I frown.

The wind picks up and blows a lot that I have to cover my face because the snow that is blowing along with it feels like... sharp knives going straight across your face. Then the wind slows to a nice breeze and I remove my arms looking ahead.

Some... guy? I think it's a guy. Anyways someone with long lavender hair, wearing a dark purple cape with a hat that has a red gem in the gold trim to it... who is this? And what are they wearing in _this_ type of weather?

They take a couple steps towards me and the wind picks up a lot again making the blizzard even worse than it is, "_Vio_," This guy hisses out sneering, or what I think is sneering, "_Why don't you join us this time and try NOT to betray us, hmm~?"_ I flinch taking a couple steps back as the wind gets even more harsh than before.

**And I'll stop here, sorry for the cliffhanger x'D**

**Sorry for the late update just had a lot of tests in March and then I was really busy. ((Hope you'll forgive me~ :'D ))**

**I'll definitely try to get the next chapter in by at least the end of this month! ((Or in a week, or two, or maybe this weekend. No promises :P ))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyooo!**

**Chapter 4 is here woo~!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, but I had to end it somewhere. xD**

**Thanks: LeaStar ((Vaati is here, to ruin the day xD Lol, no spoilers are allowed here for now! xD)) seqka711 ((Thanks~ oh it'll go places alright xD)) Alainawashere ((Haha~ Yes, yes, The Wind Sorcerer has arrived at long last!))**

**((I guarantee most of you won't like the way I portray Vaati xD I'm gonna make him totally badass. To the point where he's gonna try and kill the Links :D! **dragged away by pissed off fans to be tortured for nearly having death in this chapter**))**

**WARNING:**_** I suggest that if you don't like blood, cussing, near death, pissed off wind sorcerers, dungeons, soon to be angry shadow's, or magical fires... I HIGHLY suggest you don't read most of this chapter... and by most of it... I mean ALL of it. xD  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot.**_

_**((I'll be picking up from where I left off in Chap. Three, but ya' know different POV's and what not.))**_

**.::Vaati's P.O.V::.**

I sneer looking at this boy, _Oh you'll join us alright you stupid Link Clone, you'll join us and be used as bait!_ I can't help but continue to give him a dirty look, no one, and I mean no one, EVER betrays me... How did I break out of that stupid seal you ask? My, my, that is best told at later times~!

I notice the wind has picked up to a very dangerous speed, this Link clone, _Oh what was his name again, it's too easy to forget... Purple? No, no... Lavender? No... Shit how could I forget? I'm pretty sure it was V something...V, V, Violet...? ...Violet... Vio...! Ahh okay there we go. Oh, would you look at that, he's trying to talk to me._

I give him a 'I'm listening' look, although I couldn't care less about him, Shadow's just been bugging me nonstop about either kidnapping this poor Link Clon- I mean Vio, or just talking him into joining us... Now I'm obviously not one for talking things over with people. I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day.

"-You? And what do you want?" ...You? ...Oh, my bad, he meant Who are you? Probably. Got into a trance there for a moment thinking about other things, and I obviously wasn't paying attention to him, I can't help the nasty grin that appears on my face as he inches backward more. Pathetic. Just one little flick of the hand and this Clone- I mean Link Copy- Gah, my bad again, I'm really not one for names, I meant Vio. Would be a goner.

I laugh and he freezes midway from taking another step back, "I," I being grinning, flashing my fangs at him, "Am Vaati!" Vio isn't fazed by that so I continue, "I am best known as Wind Sorcerer, Gufuu." That's caught his attention and he sneers at me when I say that and I smirk crossing my arms, "And what I want? Well I want to be out of this hell forsaken town that's what I want." I look around in distaste and I earn a glare of hate.

"Kidding~ I'm here because a little friend of mine _won't_ _shut up_ about you. So, I'm finally here to take you away to join us. I suggest you come along quietly, or I'll have to turn you into a big chunk of rock like I did to that silly Princess." He gives out a startled gasp and gives me a furious look.

"Your the one who turned the Princess to stone! Why? What the hell is wrong with you!" Vio nearly screams at me, but actually to anyone else trying to listen in, it would sound like a whisper, or nothing at all since the wind breaks up his voice and tears it apart.

I cross my arms and scowl, "What villain wouldn't turn the Princess to stone? No wait lemme answer this for you, it's those other types of losers that don't know what the hell their doing!" He narrows his eyes at me probably debating over whether to run, join me, or go get help.

I'm guessing it's plan A and C for him. I mean, who wouldn't run away from me? This time he has no sword, no shield. Utterly defenseless, I smirk realizing this as he _does_ make a break for it!

Oh, I don't mind a little game of hide-and-hope-I-_don't_-find-you. Or in his case, hide and pray to the goddesses I don't find him.

But, that silly clone. Did he forget? I can teleport with the wind as easy as saying, Zelda is a big boulder.

I let him run fooo~oor... Oh I don't know... 5 minutes? I wonder where he's run off to~ With that, I easily float up into the air making the wind come to a halt to scan the area. He couldn't have gotten _too_ far in that short amount of time.

Let's see, he came from that one house earlier, one can only guess he's trying to go back to it by now. I grin evilly and make the wind blow harshly almost making it seem like a tornado was coming through this pathetic excuse for a city.

_Ahh... let's see..._ I quickly teleport appearing a few feet away from the house he came out of, _ Hmm... If I were a Link Copy where would I be at this exact time~?_ I see him; A flicker of his long black coat. He's running... down a different way? Where the hell does he think he's going?

As easy as one, two, three, I'm up in the air again following him, but not being seen as I make the wind howl and with no difficultly at all I create a fireball and throw it down at him in rage, not stopping there I create more, I'm sick of this little game of tag!

If he won't join me, I'll make him wish he had, let this be a little payback for sealing me, AND betraying me!

**.::Vio's P.O.V::.**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiitttt!_ I scream in my mind and quickly turn a corner to an alleyway, _How the fuck did he know I'd be going back to the other three's place?_ _Damn!_ I flinch as the wind takes a turn for the worse and it howls threatening to make a tornado of snow and ice, probably his doing. 

_Stupid wind sorcerers, it's always wind. Why the hell can't it be a different eleme-_ I scream, my thoughts being broken as a fireball zooms past me, barely missing me, yet it still grazes my arm.

I then stop running, but slide on black ice, falling face first into the ground, I groan with pain, _Oh my fucking gods! Din, Farore, Naryu, if I make it away from that psycho sorcerer-_ My thoughts are broken by another fireball coming at me, this time I see it, and quickly roll to the side dodging it as it hits the place I was at, What the hell is he trying to do _kill_ me? I thought he wanted me to _join_ him!

I get back on my feet and dash more, just in time too, another fireball smashes into the ground as to where I was, and he sends another flying, but that one hits a building causing it to start burning, and thanks to the fucking wind it easily stays lit. Man, if this keeps up he's going to burn down the city!

Not thinking for once, I turn around angrily to face him, only to pale seeing his furious look, _Why the hell is he so pissed off?_ I think._ It should be the other way aroun-_ I literally get the wind knocked out of me as the wind skillfully throws me against a building made out of brick and then picks me up again and slams me into another.

_Farore, it hurts! Just make the pain stop here and now, I'll do anything!_ I try to catch my breath, but it's swiftly knocked out of me again as I'm repeatedly slammed into the two buildings, until the point where the wind slows to a nice breeze and I drop to the ground like a rag doll. I can't tell if that sickening _snap_ was from me or not, but I really think it was me.

Laughter. I think it's laughter. I can't make it out. My vision is blurry... I slowly move my hand up to my head, it's sticky. I bring my hand down to my face to see it, oh, I'm bleeding. Haha... I guess seeing someone bleeding and on the verge of death is funny to some people... The pain is everywhere, I can't tell if I've broken a few bones or not, I probably have, I just wish the pain would become numb already...

"_This is what you get_," I here the words spat out of someone's mouth. Who was it again? Someone controlling the wind... a sorcerer? A wind sorcerer? ...Gufuu? No... Oh... now I remember clearly, it was him... Vaati, "You could've joined me and this wouldn't have happened now would it?" I'm too weak to lift my head but I'm pretty sure he has a sadistic grin plastered on his face 'cause he laughs as soon as he finishes talking, and soon after sighs.

"Now, now, I guess I'll just take you with me and let you die in the dungeon, or who knows, maybe I'll be nice and let you live. _Maybe_." I then feel a very sickening feeling as the wind picks up again and my vision doubles and I black out from the lack of blood. _...Oh sweet, blissful unconsciousness... _

**.::Blue's P.O.V::.**

Screaming, it wakes me from my sleep and I quickly shoot up. I fell asleep on the couch, dammit all, more screams and I hear sirens going off. _This can't be good..._ I think darkly going over to the window to look out. There are guards all making a big ruckus outsid- Hot damn, that's a _huge_ fire!

I quickly raise my voice to wake the others, how are they sleeping through all this noise? "GREEN! RED! YOU MIGHT WANT TO WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" I yell at the top of my lungs not removing my eyes from the fire that just won't go out.

I hear a yawn and some noises as they both walk downstairs, "What is it Blu-" Green stops and I look over to see his face pale and his eyes wide. Red has fear plastered all over his face, "Wh-who... who could've done this...?" Green mutters racing over to the window, now staring out it.

Red is panic stricken, "W-we should help! They'll need it! People could still be in there!" He shouts worrying about others instead of himself.

"We'd just get in the way Red..." I mumble looking away from his sad face, "Wait." I look over at Green he has his eyes narrowed and a confused look.

"The fire, the water touches it, and yet it still is lit and burning... it's not going down at all, and the wind... it's gotten worse..." He pales realizing something I haven't.

"What? What did you realize!" I snap frowning greatly, We need to deal with this, and _now_. He looks over at me and Red seems confused too as he walks over to us both, "What Green? Spit it out!" He looks at us two and I can see the panic in his eyes, it makes me all the more paranoid.

"Som...Something must've happened to the Four Sword, it fully explains why you three are here, I never pulled the Four Sword out from it's resting place ever since we defeated Gufuu, the wind getting worse, and that abnormal fire burning everything down in it's path... tell me... what's the first thought that crosses your mind..." He says grimly looking down at the ground, then I finally put it all together and everything makes since.

"He managed to escape..." I mumble my eyes widening and Red worries more.

"Tha...That couldn't have happened! It's impossible!" He shouts raising his voice and Green blinks.

"...Unless it isn't Gufuu, and it's someone else."

"Green, who the fuck else do you know that controls the wind like he does?" I shout and he gives me a sheepish look and shakes his head as if to say 'I know, but still...'

"We've definitely got to help those people, do any of you know how to put out magical fires?" Red says already putting on his boots, gloves, and other things. Green sighs and goes to put on his boots, and coat, too. I follow along.

"I'm... I'm not sure Red... I just don't know..." Green sighs as Red quickly runs out the door, Green soon after following, and I'm the last one to follow along, slamming the door shut.

_This is just fucking great. How the hell does one break out of a seal? We broke the dark mirror he couldn't possibly have gotten out! Dammit all, what tricks is that damned Wind Sorcerer playing now!_ I yell furiously in my mind, stomping after those fools into the snow. Maybe Green knows some magic to put out that damned fire...

"Stay back! You can't go in ther- Hey kid!" Green is trying to negotiate with the guard to let him pass and Red just quickly zips past him into the building with the worst fire. _Damn, what's he doing now?_

"Sir, are there people in there still?" Green says worried as I walk up glaring at the guard and he gulps.

"O-Only about six people are still in there! We've been trying to get them out, but the fire it just won't stop, no matter how much water we use on it!" Green nods.

"Of course, that fire was started by magic, get some damned water mages out here and fast!" He orders the guard and he nods running off to go tell whomever, Green looks back at me, "C'mon Blue! We don't have the time to stand around any longer!" With that said he runs off into the building after Red to go save a bunch of people we don't even know.

_In all honesty, I rather stay out here, I much preferably like the cold thank you very much, but noooo once again leave it to Blue to save a bunch of people whom I don't even know!_ I sigh angrily running after him into the building, only to jump back as a piece of the building falls and gets in my way, "Dammit!" I shout jumping over the stupid burning building piece and into the building only to dodge more fire and more collapsing building pieces.

I curse Gufuu, the fire, practically every little thing, man things are just making me _pissed_! I quickly turn my body to dodge another part of falling building and head up the stairs hearing pleas for help, and Red, and Green trying to break through to them. Damn, it's hot in here...

Once I reach it upstairs I finally see them all. The six of them, those poor citizens, are gathered together in a huddle surrounded by a big wall of... A BIG WALL OF FIRE? Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me! What is this some sort of sick twisted game?

"Blue!" Red shouts and I quickly run over, "What should we do, it's like they all are trapped in that circle of fire!"

"That's because they are stupid!" I whack him on the head and Green shoots me a glare.

"We don't have time for arguments!" He yells over at us making the on-the-verge-of-tears Red sniffle and rub his head where I hit him. I just roll my eyes and walk forward.

"And what do you suppose we do about this, oh great leader?" I ask sarcastically as he thinks for a moment.

And that's when the building shakes as there is a sudden _CRASH _outside of the building, I hear the hiss of fire being put out by water, looks like the mages are here. We need some of them in this building and _fast!_

Green's eyes light up and he quickly dashes away down the stairs, and probably out of here to get a mage or two.

_Whish, Whish, Whish_. What the hell is that? I look around, Red doesn't seem to be fazed by it and is trying to calm those people down, but how can they be calm like this? They are in a building that's soon to collapse, the smoke is ruining everyone's breathing, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one hearing that annoying noise.

_Whosh!_ _Whish, whish, swoosh!_ Something dark and shadowy quickly appears from nowhere, wait no, I see it, but just barely 'cause it disappeared so quickly I almost didn't catch it. There was a black ripple in the air from where that... that... wait... why does that thing look like us?

It grins locking it's eyes on me, with really red eyes, meeting my blue eyes. What the hell is that thing! It's just all black and shadow...like... My face turns to complete rage as I roar, "YOU! You did this you stupid little shadow! Why don't you just stay behind us where you god damned belong!" I scream and startle Red and the rest of them as they look over, a few people gasp, and one or two of them scream.

"_Hahaha~ So, one of you four do remember me!"_ Red gasps and Shadow quickly looks over there, his form now turning back into his pathetic self. With his purple hair and _blue_* eyes.

_**((A/N: Blue*, Shadow has blue eyes but so many people fail to notice that... I mean yes most people DO know Shadow has blue eyes and prefer to give him red eyes, but in all honesty, he wouldn't be a part of Link if he didn't have blue eyes, ya' know?))**_

"Well, well, hello Red~!" He grins evilly and I glare at him and growl taking a few steps towards him. He realizes I'm going to seriously punch him in his face and he draws his sword... _Wait... what the hell! Why does he get a sword, but I don't?_ I think angrily and I quickly maneuver backwards as he slashes at my gut.

"Blue watch out!" Red yells as he goes to slash at me again, but I quickly jump back dodging. I know how to dodge, and I DEFINITELY know how to use a sword, so there's no way in hell I'm getting beaten by my own damned shadow!

Shadow snickers actually managing to leave a gash in my right shoulder and a few cuts on my stomach and chest. I growl at him, man I'm just like a sitting duck! I'm totally defenseles- "Blue!" Green yells catching Shadow off-guard as a blast of water hits him slamming into the wall, which he easily breaks through and gets thrown by the force of the spell outside.

"Quickly!" A lady with short blue hair yells, "You three leave! We'll take it from here!" Two other mages besides this lady quickly go and put out the fire around the poor innocent people and they scatter, running for all available exits.

Green and Red dash out of the building, gladly leaving, I'm reluctant to leave, but I do it anyways, I mean, what good am I if I can't even fight my own damned shadow?

Leaving the building and walking up to the others Red gasps and Green gives me a worried look, I raise my brow at them, what is something wrong, "What's wrong?" I say confusion clearly in my voice.

"Ho-how are you able to walk around with two deep wounds like that?" Green panics and points to my gut and then my right shoulder, _wait..._ I look down feeling light-headed... when did he slash my stomach...? My vision blackens and I hear a few people scream from being startled by me falling forwards... _God... how could I get hit that easily by my own damned shadow..._ I think angrily drifting off into unconsciousness...

**And I'll stop there. **

**Daaaam~mmnnnnn... I feel so... mean xDD**

**I nearly killed Vio, Blue is badly injured, not to mention Vio also got kidnapped, and a few innocent civilians almost died x'D **

**Hot damn, I'm afraid that people are going to hate me now LOL.**

**I'll definitely have Chapter 5 up this month! This story is just so fun to write! ((So many twists in the story it's like, SWEET MOTHER OF DIN WHEN WILL THIS PSYCHO AUTHOR STOP TRYING TO KILL THEM! DD: ))**

**xD Until next time~ My lovely minions- I mean readers ;D**

**Oh, and thanks for all the reviews so far! Read and Review~!**


	5. Chapter 5 PART ONE

**((Edit: Read over this one more time, and realized I left a sentence out LOL. Sorry I'm really sleepy nowadays.))  
><strong>

**Ack! I am SOO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I couldn't get online a lot, but I was thinking about you guys the whole time, like, I'd be all, "Damn, I need to get that chapter started..."**

**So, I start the chapter, and I can't finish it at the moment, so let's call this Chap 5. Pt. 1 ;u;**

**Thanks, to my two constant reviewers, LeaStar and Alainawashere, you guys are my number one reviewers ehh~? ;D **huggles you both** **

**And I thank the rest of you for reading this story~ I hope it's actually turning out okay... did you know this is my first LoZ fanfic story~? The oneshot I did in Shadow's POV was just testing my characterizing skills out~**

**Thanks!: LeaStar (( **clings to you** Someone who finally doesn't want my head! ;A; ...Yes. To sum it all up I'm basically killing them all off, LOL... I'm glad it's interesting, and it wouldn't be Vaati if he wasn't badass ;D~)) Alainawashere ((Oh thank ya'~ I'm glad you got hooked onto my story c; ))**

_**((First off, we'll start with Red and Green three days after the huge fire in Kakariko, watching over a healing Blue, whilst we then speed up time at some points later on. When speeding up time I'll tell you. c;))**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot.**_

**.::Red's P.O.V::.**

_I can't take it anymore, it's been three whole days! Since that huge magic fire Blue hasn't even woken up! I mean... uhh... yeah... he's alive... it's just... I don't want anyone to die!_ I frown rocking back and forth in my chair staring at Blue's sleeping face. _Why won't he wake up?_ I frown more and sigh.

"Greeeeennnn!" I whine looking over at him and then back at Blue, we finally got Blue to my house two days ago since he was at the hospital, I sigh and look over at Green again ready to say his name once more, but decide it's best to keep quiet.

He looks confused for a second, but then turns his head to look over at me and then sighs, "What do you want now for the tenth hundred time, Red?" I practically sway back and forth on my chair again.

"When is Blue going to wake up!" Green rolls his eyes, and gives me a sad smile.

"I told you already... I don't know, he'll wake up when he wakes up. At least he's alive. With an injury like that..." He trails off probably thinking about something from the past, but quickly comes back to reality continuing what he was going to say, "What happened back there anyways? It's as if a sword went straight through his stomach..." I blink.

"Well, everything went by so fast I couldn't catch all of it, but I bet when Blue went to dodge at some point, Shadow got him, but he didn't notice, and then he got hurt, and Shadow's probably just fine in the stupid Shadow World." I say it all out in a huff and now it's Green's turn to blink as he shrugs.

"...Hmm... I wonder if Vio ever made it back to his house carefully the other night..." I blink my eyes widening as I begin to panic a little.

"Wh-what if the fire that happened was something that had to do with Vio! What if Vio was caught and we weren't there to help him, what if he was-" Green gets up and ruffles my hair cutting me off. I pout in annoyance.

"Calm down Red. I'm sure he's just fine... If he isn't..." He trails off-sentence getting a faraway look before snapping back into reality again, "He's fine... he's smart enough to find a way out of things..." I'm pretty sure Green mumbles that to himself for reasurrance instead of me.

I groan looking back and forth at Blue then Green and almost start to bounce up and down too. "Green!" I whine once more and he sighs, smiling while shaking his head walking away down the stairs, to the living room, I just whine more, "GGGGGGRREEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!" I hear grumbling and blink. Green doesn't usually grumble... I'm going to look down to check if that was Blue, but I hear Green yell up back to me in annoyance.

"Red! Stop! I already know what you're going to say! Just stop worrying! Vio's fine, and Blue will wake up sooner or late-"

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" I hear a startled Green fall over with a Oof! and something crashes down with him as I snap my head back to see Blue now having a coughing fit for yelling loudly, then Green runs up the steps, nearly slipping in the process, and he's back in the room looking a bit messy from being a klutz.

"Blue!" I look at him from my chair, "Thank the goddesses, your awake! You've been asleep for two, well, no... three... if you count today..." I mumble beginning to think only to shake my head, "At least your awake!" I grin happily and Green even seems to smile a bit.

Blue just looks up at us both with an angry look, "It would be four days if you," He points a finger at me to make his point clear, "Didn't start all that whining yelling crap," He now points at Green frowning, "And if you didn't respond to his whining." Blue grumbles angrily about Green being a lousy leader and about me being childish as he goes to sit up, but Green stops him.

"Don't. You need to rest, you got hurt really badly back there, so you need to save your energy." Green looks over to me, "Red, we're going to be leaving to go look for some info on Vio, to find out where he lives, if he's okay and what not." I nod eagerly. "Blue, you'll stay here and rest." Blue seems happy enough that he turns over and grabs a pillow covering his face.

"Challenge accepted..." He mumbles into the pillow, barely audible to Green and I, falling back into unconsciousness as we both, Green and I, head downstairs to get our things.

"...Hey Green," I speak up and he says a swift, 'What?' in return so I continue, "Do you think we should buy some equipment like swords or something, so next time we run into monsters, or Shadow, we won't have to deal with being defenseless?" He seems to think about this for a moment and nods.

"That's a good idea Red, back when we were split into four we had shields, and all that other stuff, not to mention the Four sword." He stops walking downstairs and I almost bump into him, "...The Four Sword... I wonder where it is now..." Green sighs, but continues onward, "In a couple of days when Blue is fully healed, we'll leave and head for the Castle. I want to investigate further about Princess Zelda being turned to stone and see if anyone knows if Gufuu could've been freed somehow... I mean, magical fires don't just start themselves in a blizzard with dangerous winds ya' know!" I giggle and nod.

Now downstairs, we begin to put on our boots, coats, all of that stuff. It's been rather cold out lately since it's winter time. Now that we're both ready, Green and I head off outside, it's a sunny day out for once, which is good. It'll be easier to find Vio in this nice weather.

_**((A/N: Time skip! It'll now be one week later from then. So it'll be a week and four-five days since the magical fire.))**_

**.::Vio's P.O.V::.**

_...Silence... it's been silent for days... how...how long have I been rotting away in a puddle of my own blood...? The numbness everywhere rids me of pain, but every time I go to move... it goes away... and all the horrid pain returns... Why do I have to suffer like this...? Why can't they just kill me already, I'm not anywhere near useful right now... _

I begin to cough for the billionth time and begin to doze off still thinking to myself, trying to get rid of the silence in my mind, in the... dungeon? I don't even know where I am... I go back into my thoughts trying to forget about the dizzy feeling I've had since the last time I can remember...

_It's so dark, the darkness... it gets worse everyday... I don't know how long I've been staring into a void of darkness, are my eyes even open? I don't know... no matter what I do there's darkness everywhere... if my eyes were to adjust to this darkness... it'd be a miracle... not like it would help me, but being able to see is nice... All I can do is feel... and just trying to move my arms and hands resorts to pain... _I flinch, laying here... on this cold ground. This cold pool of blood... my own blood.

_Goddesses I must look so damned pitiful right now..._ I stop thinking as I actually hear noise for once. Noise, pure sweet noise, it's ridding me of the eerie silence.

_It's so cold..._ The thought pops up in my head and I begin to drift off again, not caring about the person standing outside of my cell, not that I even knew they were there anyways, or that I even knew I was in a cell.

_I'm soaked in my own blood..._ I force a mean chuckle out, and I hear the person back up a little, but quickly step forward again...

"..._Vio?_" I've heard this voice before, it's interrupting my thoughts, don't make me speak... my throat hurts enough with just breathing...

"_Vio."_ It's more clear and not a question anymore, "_Answer me dammit!"_ I blink slowly, so my eyes are open... "_Dammit you stupid idiot! Speak! ...The Vio I know wouldn't give up so easily!" _He shouts obviously furious with me for some reason... wait... furious isn't the right word... worried? I can't tell anymore... I blink, now beginning to see some fog that I know isn't really there, my eyes are probably really hazy and cloudy looking, but I don't care. I wish I could just leave this world of pain...

I can't remember much of what happened, nor do I want to remember that painful night, it just brings the pain back ten times worse than before every time, why can't this person just leave me be...?

"_Vio, answer me or else!"_ I'm pretty sure he snarled and I sigh making whomever this is jump back in shock.

It takes me awhile, but I finally find my voice, I sound raspy and in pain, "...Wh...why...can't you just... leave me alone..."I begin to have a coughing fit soon after speaking and notice while shuddering... I coughed up some blood.

I hear what I think is a sigh of relief, and then someone, I'm pretty sure, kneels down next to me, "S-stop... go away..." I grumble totally annoyed by his presence, his name is on the tip of my tongue too,_ Just who? Who is this? Darnit, I swear I know who it is!_

_"It's good that you're awake, any normal person would've died being in this condition for so long..."_ He sounds worried and a bit concerned, who is this? I wish I knew. His voice gets a bit more calmer, probably from knowing I'm still alive, "I'll make sure to get back at Vaati for doing this to you... I didn't tell him to _kill_ you, what the hell was he thinking..." He mumbles probably to himself, or to me, I can't think.

I feel someone go to lift me up and I bite down on my lip to keep from yelling out in pain, _DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, I'VE GOT BROKEN BONES YOU FOOL!_ I shout in my mind and I'm pretty sure he realizes this and says a quick sorry.

I don't know what happens after that, everything became blurry and I feel so numb. I just don't know what to do anymore. I hate being so defenseless and not being able to think straight... _I'm supposed to be intelligent, look at me now. _I huff in annoyance and close my eyes, it's no good keeping my eyes open if I can't see anyways.

I'm pretty sure I'm in a room on a bed somewhere. Just I don't know where, I don't know what's going on, I hate not knowing. I hate it. I wish I could just get rid of this numb feeling because... well... not being able to move is not a good advantage for me... _Wait..._ I think back gritting my teeth, _...Think, Vio, think... whoever that was said something about Vaati, whose Vaati again? ...Some ...wind sorcerer if I try to remember hard enough..._ I give out a sharp and quick gasp as my head feels as though it cracked in two.

_Vaati, Vaati is Gufuu, an evil wind sorcerer we defeated long, long ago in ancient Hyrule, but somehow he's broken out of his seal now, the Four Sword is probably gone, or missing, that person just now was... Shadow I'm guessing, and..._

Something breaks my extreme train of thought, it's yelling, two people are yelling or fighting, I can't tell, but every now and then I hear something break or shatter, and is it just me or is it getting even darker in here? I thought I couldn't see things before, at least some things had outlines... Now everything is turning very foggy, and black... I'm blacking out I assume... such luck I have...

...Well... ...At least it isn't silent anymore...

_**((A/N: Haha, sorry, but this is where I ran out of motivation to keep writing. SEJYSKTSENHYSEKHWERYJW#%(WRJQWYW#O I'm sorry if Vio seems OOC, but hey, he's close to death, who WOULDN'T be OOC by then? **shot down by my readers/fans** **_

_**I'll try to get Pt. 2 up soon, just bare with me everyone~ ;w;))**_


	6. Chapter 5 PART TWO

**EDIT: Dear god, I reread this and it had soo many typos, so, umm... sorry if you see any random typos floating 'round the story xD  
><strong>

**Did I ever mention it's summer-time now~? **

**School just got out for me yesterday ((Yet, I totally skipped yesterday. Screw half-days why even bother going on a half-day when I can just write stories all day long x'D))**

**Alright. I'll try to get chapters out as much as I can this summer~! c;**

**Thanks!: Shiekah Tetra ((You really mean that? ;w; Thank you so much~~~)) Seqka711 ((Let me love you, LOL xDD)) LeaStar ((Blue waking up and being better? Isn't that a bad thing since he'll just want to destroy the enemies all by himself? xD And aww, sorry Vio will get better soon ;) And hahaha~ You deserved to be mentioned~~ Thanks~))**

**I'm undeserving of all of you nice readers/fans/reviewers ;w; **was totally expecting to get spam hated out of here by now****

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. **_

_**((To start off this chapter, I was originally going to start as Green, but, I have yet to write one in Shadow's view of things. So, here we go c;))**_

**.::Shadow's P.O.V::.**

"Vaati!" I snarl walking, yet practically stomping over to him in rage as he looks over to me instead of staring at the stupid Dark Mirror, "What the _hell!_ Just what were you thinking? Why did you leave him in that condition! I swear if I didn't find him he'd-"

"Shadow, hush your face." I blink a few times in annoyance and obey staying quiet, waiting for a good explanation.

Vaati sighs and leans back in that stupid, yet comfortable looking chair, "Why _wouldn't_ I leave him in that condition? Question yourself, Shadow. He'll definitely join us now. Especially since he's in the hands of the enemy and practically dying." I growl darkly and Vaati just rolls his eyes.

"Why are you so concerned about him? Don't you remember he _betrayed_ us?" I have to stop myself from punching him in the face. He deserves a good punch to the face for doing all of this, he KNOWS I like Vio, yet he still does this. Narrowing my eyes at him I slowly nod.

"Well, I say he deserved that." That's it I can't help this, I totally run over the rest of the way to him and punch him square in the face. Vaati has a surprised look on his face, but it quickly turns to rage and he snarls at me, grabbing my hands, and leaning in close to my face, _"Do you want to end up in the same condition as him? No? I don't think you do."_

The wind starts to pick up in here and a few things like vases and jars fall and/or smash into the walls, _"I hope you know I'm letting you survive. I could kill you now, and I could've killed you then. You deserve it too for betraying me like that, breaking the Dark Mirror. Is that what you want, Shadow? To be thrown out into the world of light? Because I'm losing my mind with you around like this."_

I snort, and contain my laughter because I find it really funny when he's pissed like this, "As if you would even try." I glare daggers at him, and I swear Vaati's about to explode with anger as I try not to laugh, but I'm taking him a bit seriously right now too.

_"Shadow, stop this, or I'll seriously throw you out into the world of the light."_ I huff in annoyance, as if, we've gotten into worse arguments than this, and I've yet to be thrown out into the light, why would I be thrown out now?

"Do it then, Vaati. What are you waiting for? Throw me out into the light." Vaati knows all too well that I can't survive in the light, and I know he won't do it... wait... five... four... three... two...

He groans and lets my hands go and rubs his temples, _"If you weren't so useful I'd kill you now, but for now you're just another headache I have to deal with. Now, get out of my sights before I DO throw you into the light."_ I roll my eyes and walk away, back to my room; The room Vio's in.

God, he can be so annoying sometimes, talk about punch in the face worthy, oh wait. I've already punched him in the face. I grin darkly, he deserved that more than I deserve to be thrown out into that damned light. Back in my own room I look down at Vio to make sure he's still alive and breathing. He is thank the goddesses.

I sit down on the bed next to him and grumble to myself, "And how in the world am I supposed to help you out, Vio? Get Vaati to heal you?" I snort, "Like he'll even bother healing you now... sorry 'bout that..."

I swear I'm just talking to myself because he's unconscious, but I can't help it since I now have someone I can confide my feelings in, "Hurry up and wake up soon will ya'?" I look down at him and move the hair off his face because it's kinda just sticking there from the blood, "Just hurry up and get better..."

**.::Green's P.O.V::.**

It's been about two weeks since the magical fire. Vio's practically a missing person, everywhere else in Hyrule is getting overrun by monsters, Hyrule Castle had a ton of people turn to stone last week for trying to slay the monsters, and we're just sitting ducks. I look over at Blue and Red.

They're both watching the TV, but I can't seem to focus on that. I shake my head, and just try to focus on little things like... Blue is all healed and has his feet up on the coffee-table, Red is drinking hot chocolate while watching the news, and here I am worried beyond belief about everyone and everything again.

Although, we're all worried about Vio. There's no doubt about it, he's involved with that fire, and he's most likely been captured himself. I sit up, we can't wait around here any longer. They've probably got him in the Shadow World... or... in the Tower of Winds...

I sigh, "Blue, Red, get your things ready we need to go on another adventure to save Hyrule." They both look up at me, Blue grins and yells Finally! and Red shrugs and agrees with me.

"Wait, where are we going to go first?" Red questions confused about how we'll start.

"We'll go to Castle Town! I seriously want to go back there and find out just what the hell is going on!" I nod at Blue.

"That's where we have to go if we want to find any clue-"

"Clues? Bullshit. We don't need any clues, let's just find the shrine maidens that placed the seal on the Four Sword and have them all take us to the spot where the Tower of Winds is-"

"It's not that easy, Blue. Don't you think Vaati would've thought this through this time?" Blue looks down at the floor and grumbles and Red sighs shaking his head, "Besides, where would we find the maidens. I doubt they're in any temples this time... knowing Vaati he has them holed up in the Shadow World somewhere." Blue shudders.

"Please tell me we aren't going to search for some portal to the Shadow World?" I nod and Red shivers.

"That place is so cold!"

"And disorienting..." Blue mutters getting a sick look on his face, "I cannot stand that place enough... Sometimes I just wonder why it even exists."

I shake my head sighing, "Blue. It's the Shadow World. The place where our shadows are." I say to him rolling my eyes...

"Tch... Yeah, 'Shadow' don't even get me started about that stupid ass. I'll teach him a lesson next time we run into him... Alright! That's it, let's go now! I'm getting frustrated just thinking about all of this!"

"Yeah we know Blue." Red says rolling his eyes as we all stand up and get our things ready.

"First of all, we need swords. And shields. And probably other weapons we all specialize in." Red's eyes light up as he grins.

"The fire rod? Can we get that too~?" I nod.

"Yeah. We're also going to get another hammer like the kind I had, and while we're at it we should get Vio's bow and arrows." I look over at Blue, and raise an eyebrow at him.

"When did you become so understanding all of the sudden?" He grumbles.

"When did you become a lousy leader?"

That annoys me, "When did you start getting beaten by Shadow?" That hit a nerve because Blue's face just retorts and rage as he grabs me by the neck of my shirt.

"Listen _Green_ I would like to see you actually do something that benefits us, at least I tried to fight Shadow!"

"Yeah, and if I wasn't there to get those mages you would've been slaughtered." He drops me down to the ground and huffs.

"Just shut the hell up and let's get packing." Red's already beat us to the point and is probably upstairs packing his things as Blue and I also decide to head upstairs to pack. This is going to be one hell of an adventure.

_**((A/N: Now if any of you don't mind, I rather feel like going back in time in my story, and writing how Vaati turned the Princess to stone, and what not. I'm sure a couple of you are curious about that too. x'D ...Oh, and when I go back in time in my story I'll write 'Past' in italics. x;))**_

**.::**_**Past**_** Vaati's P.O.V::.**

I yawn stretching, it's been far to long since I've been out and about; I look over and sneer at the Four Sword which was blasted outside of the Sanctuary.

"So much for sealing me away you brats. It may have taken a century or two, but I broke that stupid seal myself." I huff in annoyance and make the weather take a turn for the worse. They thought I was troublesome long ago? Just wait until they deal with me now... They will barely recognize me!

I laugh darkly picking up the Four Sword. I look at my reflection and sneer at the sword, "We'll see who seals whom away this time..." With that said I disappear with the harsh wind.

Let's see if I can get Hyrule's attention... Hmm... Burn down Castle Town? Nah, too simple... Destroy half of Hyrule? I wouldn't be gaining attention that way, I'd just sort of be... killing the attention. ...Hnn... Turn the Princess to stone? ...Now we're talking.

I appear with the wind in front of Hyrule Castle, "Halt!" I don't even bother turning around, but I can't help but smirk. Silly guards don't you know I can kick your ass with a simple flick of the hand?

I walk towards the doors leading to the grand hall where most likely the King and the Princess sit. Two guards, and the one that I ignored jump in front of me before I can bust down these doors, "Stop! Who are you explain yourself!" They point there swords and spears at me making sure I can't escape... on foot that is.

"You're in my way." I raise my hand and make the wind smash them into a nearby wall, "How troublesome." I mumble to myself and summon a gigantic fireball. How do I want to do this? Waltz right in like I own the place? Knock down the doors with wind? Burn them?

As I think about what to do more guards appear to try and stop me, but I just send the fireball I had created in there direction, "Too weak." I roll my eyes at there faint effort, hell, the guards in ancient Hyrule put up more of a fight than these wimps.

I remember I had canons being fired at me, spears being thrown at my head, arrows being shot at me... Now... That was _fun._ This is quite boring, but hell, who am I to complain.

I burst through the doors with the wind, and walk right on down that hall to the Princess... and King.

...But... before I can reach them the royal guards now start to show up, "Stop you fiend!" One of them lunges at me, I dodge his attack, grab his arm and twist it back until I hear that all too familiar sickening _snap!_

I can't help myself when I start laughing at this and literally blow them all away... or... well... blow them all into walls, and keeps on walking down. The King is standing and looking my way, and stares at me when they can finally see me.

I look over at the Princess and see she's just as startled as the King himself, that's when I hear more guards come around. They've got me surrounded, but that won't stop me.

I simply float up into the air grinning and turn all of the guards below me to stone, "Well, hello there your majesty," I look at the King and then look over at the Princess, "Princess." I mock bow to them both, and hold up my hand.

"It's all fine and dandy fooling around with things here, but it's time I got serious. I can't have you getting in my way this time you stupid girl." I appear quickly in front of her.

"Just who do you think you are!" She says when I appear in front of her, and she slaps my face. I blink more surprised than I've ever been, and I have to hold back my rage from killing the Princess here and now. I slip on a smirk again to hide my anger.

"Well, excuuuuse me, Princess, but isn't that very unladylike of you to hit _guests?"_ Princess Zelda glares at me and the King summons more guards.

"I don't know who you think you are waltzing right on in here, or what you think you're doing, but you're under arrest. Stand down!" The King narrows his eyes at me and I turn my head slowly, looking him in the eye grinning darkly.

"Didn't you just see how many of your guards I turned to stone just now? You're a fool." I go to turn the King himself to stone, but I hear a No! and next thing I know Princess Zelda is in front of me and turned to stone instead. I just shrug at this.

The King blinks a few times, "What have you done!" Someone's a little furious by this; I just simply laugh in return at this turn of events.

"You're little Princess is all too kind. Sacrificing herself to stop me from turning you to stone. How... sickening." I snicker and decide it's best if I take my leave now... wait... I grin more and more, "You don't happen to know where the shrine maidens are, do you?" He gives me a furious look, and I have to blow more guards back into walls knocking them unconscious and/or turn them to stone to stop from being attacked.

"Wait... you're... you're..." Oh, does he know who I am? Then it's best I take my leave _now._ I float quickly into the air, and next thing you know I'm out of Hyrule Castle, and in Hyrule Field.

"Hn..." I look down at the Four Sword that I made appear in my hands again, "Looks like I've got the upper hand this time you clones." I grin and decide to go to the Shadow World, I'll just get Shadow to collect the maidens... That is... if Shadow decides not to betray me this time like he did the last time. I cross my arms and huff. Everyone seems to be some sort of traitor nowadays.

**And we'll stop there for now. xD I think I might've made Vaati go OOC a little bit somewhere along the way in this chapter, but... hey... I was just goin' with the flow haha~**

**...Onto writing chapter 6 now~! ;)**

**Read and Review please~~~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh geez. It seems like it has been forever since I last updated this story! …Ack! Please forgive me!**

**I've just been completely busy my whole schedule is just busy, busy, buuuussyyy. **

**But, I've found some time again to continue writing, so don't you think I've abandoned this story!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews too! ;w; I won't let you guys down I promise.**

**((*coughs* And finally someone in the story gets active again… *coughs more*))**

**.::Green's P.O.V.::.**

I've decided that the quickest way to get to Castle Town would be by train. I realized while we all packed our things that if we tried to drive back to Castle Town it would take at most a day, but on a train it would only take a few hours.

So, this is what we're going to do. I just hope those two aren't afraid of trains…

The second we all step out the door I wish we didn't actually have to go through with this whole 'saving Hyrule again' thing. …Well… I guess I'm only saying that because it's like a blizzard outside. That's winter in Kakariko for you. If it isn't the boiling summer heat it's the freezing winter cold.

I tug my scarf up, and duck my head into my coat a little as we trudge onwards to the bus stop. Yeah. I just hope the buses aren't shut down yet.

And luckily they aren't. We only have to wait a few minutes before the bus slides around the corner. Literally. It slid.

When the bus stops, sliding a few inches past the bus stop sign, Blue is the first to hop on. Then shortly followed by me, and lastly Red.

"Alright, look. The buses are shutting down real soon ya' hear? Where are ya'll headed?"

Blue grunts, and I decide to reply, "We're going to the train station can you get us there?" He looks at all three of us and looks back at the only three people. Two of them who now just got off the bus.

Smart choice. This is like a death trap.

"I can get ya' halfway there. We're closing down real early today. We're supposed to get snowed in tomorrow," The bus driver glances around then, "I'll let you three get this ride for free since I can't get ya' all the way there, alright? But, don't even mention I ever did this to the boss. He'll be beyond pissed."

We all nod, and walk all the way to the back and sit there.

I realize that there is still one person left on the bus as it pulls away from the stop. I notice Blue looking at 'em too.

When we get to the last stop, according to the bus driver this is halfway from the train station just keep walking straight down this street and we'll be there in a few minutes depending if the weather works with us or against us, I get this weird gut feeling.

Not anxiety, not nervousness, but I'm getting a bad feeling all of the sudden. I've noticed that the one person left on the bus has also gotten off here. As we walk away from the last stop I peek over my shoulder and see 'em look around and then walk after us.

I've noticed that Blue and Red are a little cautious too. I now also notice that Blue is suspicious of this person too because I've seen him look over his shoulder quite a few times.

I quickly pick up my pace and walk up to Blue and whisper, "Have you noticed?"

"…Yeah. We're being followed."

I nod, and then Red butts into the conversation, "They could just be going to the train station too though, right?"

My eyebrows furrow as I think, "True, but… I dunno. I just gotta bad feeling is all."

When we reach the train station, the trains are thankfully still running. Well I kind of expected that, I mean, trains in Kakariko have to work through the worst weather because it snows like this a lot around here.

I buy three tickets and notice the same person by the _same exact ticket_ that I bought.

After we get on the train, and I pick a seat by the window, I see Red and Blue sit across from me. The person that followed us now walks up to us, I think it might be a guy, but I can't exactly tell yet.

"Excuse me," Red and Blue look over and I narrow my eyes, "I've been following you three."

"I knew it!" Blue shouts and I give him a pointed look.

"Why have you been following us in this type of weather?" They sit down next to me and take off the hood of their coat. And suddenly I don't think it's a guy anymore.

It's a woman with long light blue hair and light blue eyes. Something in my mind clicks together and instantly I figure it out. This lady is a shrine maiden.

"You!" Red squeaks, "Miss fairy lady!" …What? I blink a few times. Fairy lady? She smiles at Red.

"Yes, it's me. I assume you all know that I am one of the seven shrine maidens. I've followed you to talk with you about the whereabouts of the six other maidens."

"The… The whereabouts?"

She nods, "While three of us have been captured the other four of us, including me and excluding Princess Zelda because she's turned to stone, have been searching high and low for the four jewel keys." With that being said she takes out a green jewel that I know I've definitely seen before. Wait… I have seen them before!

Gufuu, or should I call him Vaati? Damn him and his endless names. **((A/N: I had to make a joke with the names ok. I had to.))**

When Vaati took control of the Hyrule Royal Knights I remember him controlling Valenzuela… and once I got through to him he gave me the same green jewel key… it's…

"The jewel keys are used to get to the palace of winds right? You think Vaati would hide in the same place?" When asking this she hands me the jewel key.

"No."

I blink. And Blue huffs, "No? Figures. Then why do we even need the jewel keys if he isn't in the Palace of Winds?" I glance over at Blue and see him rolling his eyes.

"Well, I don't know for a fact if he's in the Palace of Winds, but I know very well he wouldn't hide there again. My best bet is that he's in the Dark World. Or, A.K.A. the Shadow Realm."

"Wait, then why do we need to go to that windy place then?" Red tilts his head in confusion and thought, "Could it be that he's hiding the other maidens there?"

She stays silent for a minute and then slowly nods.

"He probably has them under high surveillance too…" I mumble tapping my foot impatiently when I notice how long we've actually been talking. The train already is on it's way to Castle Town.

I quickly turn my attention back to the shrine maiden, "Where are the other three maidens that haven't been captured?" I purposely say three because if I said four that would include Zelda. And Zelda isn't quite… Well let's just say she's a sitting duck. She's as still as rock. She's… in the same place? Okay, enough with the jokes now I'm just being mean.

"They're in hiding, yet they aren't. That itself contradicts itself. They are fine and that's all you need to know for now. And besides the fact that we're looking for the jewel keys." As if on cue I tighten my hand into fist around the jewel key she gave me.

That's when Red taps her shoulder a few times and is basically jumping up and down in his seat in anticipation, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Miss Fairy!"

"What is it, Red?"

"How did you find us? If you found us does that mean you can help us find Vio? If you can't help us can you tell us where he is? If he's alright?" She blinks as Red says all that in one single breath.

"I found you by using tracking magic."

"Tracking magic? The fuck is that?" Blue questions.

"Your left hands. You are the bearers of the Triforce of Courage, yes?"

We all look down at our hands simultaneously and truth be told I've had the Triforce on my hand since I can last remember.

"But, how does that help any?" Red taps her shoulder again, and she sighs.

"The Triforce of Courage has it's own special kind of magic. You'll all probably understand later, but that is how I tracked you. I can sense Vio yes. He's still alive. I… I cannot find his whereabouts though. I have a hunch he's in the Shadow Realm though…"

And then… silence.

We all get lost in our own thoughts for the rest of the ride there. Only engaging in small talk every now and then.

I just hope this all ends soon enough.

**.::Vio's P.O.V.::.**

Waking up is a pain in the ass.

It always has been, and always will be. Being in a lot of pain doesn't help that very much either. I have a booming migraine and I feel as though I could pass out at any second, but… besides that I feel pretty much fine… Which is odd.

I have a strange taste in my mouth, it's disgusting… it reminds me of the taste of a potion. How I know what a potion tastes like I beyond me. Potions are extremely expensive nowadays what with how they heal wounds with the blink of an eye.

There's the Red potion for healing minor wounds. It'll help you heal deep cuts, a broken arm, or just simple scrapes and cuts.

There's the Green potion which is for strengthening your magic. It'll help bring your magic back quicker for a more effective spell.

Then finally there's the Blue potion. Extremely _extremely_ expensive. It heals basically everything. From broken bones to near death… Wait… that… No. I doubt it. But, then…

I shake my head clearing my thoughts. Why am I thinking about the types of potions at a time like this?

The only good thing is, is that I'm healed. Not all the way, but slightly. My guess is by the hands of a red potion.

My best guess is that certain potion came from a certain shadow. Speaking of… I look around. It's still dark, I'm probably in the Shadow Realm…

I sigh.

Thanks to being knocked out for a couple of days I've actually remembered quite a lot. Whether remembering is helpful or not I do not care.

All I know is that I'm definitely screwed over if I don't think of an escape plan out of here. I glance around again. Oh smart one Vio. Think of escaping through a window. And what good would a window do!? You're probably in the Shadow Realm, which means you'd just climb out a window into even more trouble. Goddesses this migraine is making me irritable even at myself.

I stand up, slowly, but stand up all the same. I walk over to the door, I can hear faint talking, but it doesn't sound like Shadow, nor Vaati. I think it's a monster, or maybe even a guard?

He would probably do that again… control the guards… I huff.

If I want to do anything to drive them all off track I should find the Four Sword. I know he has it. And he as in Vaati.

Once I get my hands on the Four Sword I have to leave at once. There's no sticking around and once I get out of here I can give Green the sword. Once he has the sword that'll create three more sword-

"_Vio?"_

My train of thought is instantly shattered. When did the door open? When did Shadow walk through the door? God, I'm so out of it I can't even pay attention. Okay! That's it! Enough with the over thinking things, Vio!

I hear him mumble something and then next thing you know he's leading me out of the room to god knows where. I'm guessing to Vaati.

"I'm glad you're finally awake Vio." I can already see that grin on his face, "Although, we have to talk to Vaati still, sooo…" I sigh. I can already tell where this is going. I'm screwed over. I'm going to be stuck here for days before I can even get there trust. No.

Make that weeks. I forgot about betraying them. That always slips from my mind. Betrayal… I flinch when the word echoes through my thoughts.

I- I snap out of my thoughts when we enter another room and Vaati is sitting there glaring daggers at me.

Yeah, I'm going to have to escape somehow.

I hear Vaati chuckle lightly, "I can already tell what you're thinking _Vio_." He says my name like he's speaking with a mouth full of venom.

"If you're thinking you're going to escape somehow, then good luck." Vaati snaps his fingers and the Dark Mirror that I noticed was to the left of him disappears with a puff of smoke. …I'm definitely not trustworthy at all to Vaati.

He's basically sneering at me, yet he's smiling. A smile that makes me shudder.

He goes on talking about how I won't be able to escape unless I somehow found a portal out of here. …Somehow this makes me think that I'll need a Moon Pearl. And a moon pearl is just something you don't have that exists in the Shadow Realm.

Suddenly a gust of wind rushes past me, "Are you even listening?" I don't respond.

For some reason he chuckles, which that makes me wonder if I'm doing something right or if I'm doing something wrong. Probably the latter.

"Shadow I need to go finish what I told you to do awhile ago. But, bring this fool of a hero back to his room." I'm still being glared at.

"Watch your step, _Hero. And remember that you're being watched._" Then when I least expect it he holds out his hand and the Four Sword appears in it suddenly. I try to keep a blank face as best as I can. How dare he touch such a sacred sword.

Vaati twirls the sword around with ease, "I bet you'd like to have this back, hmm? We'll find out if you're worthy of having a sword later. Now both of you get out of here."

Shadow instantly disappears to the world of the light, and two Darknuts suddenly start dragging me back to the room I awoke in.

This is going to be incredibly troublesome on my part.

When I'm back in my room, they basically through me in here, I pace around quietly. There's nothing for me to do, and there's nothing I want to do but get information on everything.

I feel like there's a big chunk of missing information. Or just a big chunk that I'm not getting. Why would they capture me? Why not Green? Or one of the others? And what is Shadow doing? Wait. Ignore that last thought. Why did I think that?

I shake my head once more trying to clear my thoughts that are possibly endless. I look down at my left hand and see the Triforce of Courage.

I've always wondered why, or if this was a mark similar to the Triforce, why, why would I have it? …It makes sense to me now. But… if I have the Triforce of Courage, than do Red, Green, and Blue also have it as well? Probably.

That means Princess Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom… How lucky. I would go for the Triforce of Wisdom more than the Triforce of Courage, but well… I don't have a say in those things now do I?

The Goddesses choose their hero, or in this case, heroes, and the hero/heroes always have the Triforce of Courage. Always.

But… That still leaves a big question.

Who has the Triforce of Power?

I remember reading about a great foe, someone that is in control. Someone that is power hungry always gets the Triforce of Power, does Vaati have it? I close my eyes and remember back to just a few minutes ago.

…No. I didn't see it.

I also remember reading about a repetitive enemy that kept appearing before the hero. A person the hero always had to defeat… I also remember defeating a great foe, not Vaati when he was Gufuu, but someone named Ganon… Could Ganon have come back? If so does that mean this is going to be just like last time?

…I somehow doubt this. But, I have a bad feeling about all of this. A very _very_ bad feeling about this.

I just hope the others stay safe, and worry about themselves instead of me.

Because no matter what. I will, I promise, I will find a way out of this place if it's the last thing I do.

**Okay So thank you, thank you, thannkkk yooouuuu guys for being so patient with me! TTvTT**

**Next chapter will have more fighting in it, so just you wait. I'm so terribly sorry for being on a unannounced hiatus this summer TT^TT  
><strong>

**But, I'm back in action! ;D  
><strong>

**R&R guys~  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

***woops!* 'tis the weekend, and fine time to update my story again!**

**I also realized I forgot the Disclaimer in the last chapter *oops coughs* **

**I had totally forgotten because I was too excited about uploading the next chapter xD**

**Thanks for the reviews again I love you guysss ;w;**

**Asjdfhsdkjg I didn't even know people would like this story I thought it would be disliked honestly. And you've all been so patient with meeeee*sobs tears of joy***

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**_

**.::Vio's P.O.V.::.**

It's only been a day since I woke up. Want to hear something really awkward? Having to eat at the same table as Vaati. I put on the best act I could. Which… was not replying to anything he said.

I basically ate as formally as possible. I ate as if I was eating at the same table as the King of Hyrule himself.

It was way too awkward if you ask me. For starters it's like being insulted the whole time as you eat, and when you finally leave you're pushed out of the dining hall by a great gust of wind, or like last night when I basically got teleported by a tornado straight back to my room.

I can only stand the awkward for so long, and it's only been a day.

Another bad thing about all this is that I couldn't get any sleep. The good news about no sleep is I found out the guards times.

Guards as in Darknuts. There are two that stand by my door. I can only leave when I'm basically wanted by Shadow or Vaati. I only got to leave at least four times yesterday. Two being lunch and dinner, and the other two being Shadow. Although, I have to admit it was nice talking to someone I knew.

We… We basically avoided the whole remembering thing. I think he's waiting for a good time to bring that up… and that is definitely the last thing I want to talk about.

The whole betrayal thing? That wasn't as easy as it looked. I didn't mean to become friends with Shadow it just sort of happened. And I suppose you could say it's happening again except… this time I don't know if I'll be able to betray anyone…

It's not like I even got a choice last time…

I sigh.

Where was I again? Oh yeah. The two times Shadow got me out of my room, one was just to chit-chat. Plain old, how are you doing? Are you're injuries okay? And oh yeah he did get me a potion. A red one.

Apparently according to Vaati I had two broken ribs, a broken arm, and a few bruises.

The broken bones got healed by the potion itself though which is a good thing, or I wouldn't be walking around at all. Although, the bruises hurt like hell still.

I've also been getting frequent migraines and little headaches every now and then which isn't very fun either.

The second time Shadow got me out of my room was when he took me to the library. Good Goddesses I haven't seen so many books in my life.

They're stacked ceiling high, row by row. The books. So many of them. It was probably the best thing about being held captive. Shadow helped me pick out a few books, what's odd though is he knew what types of books I loved to read. Well… I guess it isn't that odd I mean we were friends back then too so…

I unknowingly turned my head to the pile of books on the desk in the corner. Most of them are history books, and a few of them are tell-tale books about the ancient heroes. Which… is still history itself.

I don't expect to really be able to read them though, I've got a really good escape plan and I plan to make way with it as soon as I can.

All I have to do is get a bow and some arrows… Which… the downfall of that is that I don't know where any would be kept possibly.

My thoughts pause as I hear the two Darknuts clank away from my door. It's only a minute or two before the next two Darknuts click-clack in their armor back to guarding my room to prevent me from escaping.

Hmm… I bet if I asked Shadow if he could get me some bow and arrows he would, but then again he might not… If Vaati doesn't trust me, then why would Shadow? I wasn't friends with Vaati, so I probably didn't hurt him as much…besides sealing him with the others of course.

I think it's bad that we keep having to seal him away. It'll only be another few centuries or so before he breaks out again… Maybe we should seal him away with the four jewel keys and break the Dark Mirror once more, and-

My thoughts are shattered for the second time in one week. I didn't even hear him enter.

Did he even enter through the door?

Shadow is just sitting down on the chair's armrest next to the window. He's watching me. Possibly wondering what I'm thinking? He has a smug look on his face, but turns his gaze to the books.

"Have you read any of them yet?" I shake my head.

"I plan to read them later."

"Obviously," He starts again, "What are you thinking about? Every time I enter this room you're always in deep thought."

I walk over to him and sit on the windowsill, "Honestly? I'm thinking it's been a long

time since I've been in the Dark World." A lie of course. I'm thinking of an escape plan, but there's no way in hell I could tell him that.

Shadow snorts, "Yeah, tell me about it. You get used to being in the dark like this after awhile, it's better than the light though." I quirk an eyebrow. He's the one that brought up this topic, but now I'm curious, is the light still bad for him?

"Shadow?" He looks at me, crossing his arms letting me know I've got his full attention, "Does the light still hurt you?"

Shadow hums as if that was the silliest question I could ever ask him.

In return I get a straight forward answer.

"_No._"

I blink. I blink again. No?

"It doesn't?"

"No, after what happened when helpin' you guys defeat Vaati and the Dark Mirror, yeah all that crap, with the damned light making me disappear into practically nothing I guess you could say I'm immune to it now?" He tilts his head in thought.

"I can't really explain somethin' I don't know, ya' know?"

"I suppose not." I reply, and he gives me a look.

"Why are you asking, Vio?"

"Just curious is all."

"Is that really it?"

"Honest."

"Do you want to help me the next time I go out into the world of the light?" He's smirking now.

"That depends on what 'help' is."

"Oh nothing reallyyy…" Shadow stands up, "Just something Vaati wanted me to finish awhile ago."

"Shadow. Clarify that 'something.'" I sigh, where is he going with this?

"Well, he said he'd do it himself now, but I honestly really doubt that since he has to keep an eye on some things. He's actually really busy." And then a thought pops into my head, and I wonder why Shadow is actually helping Vaati again. This time I don't ask him why.

"Anyways, I'm trying to track down the shrine maidens."

I freeze. Why would they need the shrine maidens? To prevent them from sealing Vaati up again? I stop thinking about that and instead think about the logical side of this.

Think Vio, he's offering to take you out of the Shadow Realm. You'd be a fool to turn down this offer even if he's talking about kidnapping the shrine maidens…

"…Alright." He doesn't seem surprised by my agreement which doesn't bother me, "How're we even going to find them?"

"Well, I've gotten three of 'em already, all we need is the three others."

"Wait, why three others? Isn't the Princess a shrine maiden as well?"

"Yup, but we've already got that problem solved. We're trying to track the remaining three, but no luck with the exception of finding the whereabouts of one of 'em. I think they are hiding really well."

"They can't be just hiding. I'm sure they're looking for Green, Blue, and Red." He nods.

"This Vaati is sure of too, they might've already found them, but that doesn't really matter. What matters is that they're also searching for something else." I must give him a confused look because he explains even further.

"I'm pretty sure they're searching for something to help get to the three other maidens we've already gotten. Take a wild guess Vio."

Knowing Vaati I'd hide them in a place that would take a while to get to… a place that took us awhile to get to a long time ago… the Palace of Winds? Figures as much.

"Then they're looking for the four jewel keys aren't they?" He nods, snaps his fingers and there in the palm of his hand sits one of the four jewel keys. The blue one.

"I found it when I was searching near the ocean for the second maiden we captured. She actually had it herself, and I took it. I haven't told Vaati yet because he'll just rant about this."

That means there are three other jewel keys out there… The others could possibly already have one, and if not then the other maidens have the rest. Maybe the jewel keys are possibly hidden away someplace no one would ever look? Probably.

You silently sigh, and look Shadow in the eyes. What is it about him that makes you not want to even think of the word betrayal? What is it about him that makes you unable to deny helping him out even though you're still thinking of how to escape? …You might never know the answer.

Shadow stretches and grabs my arm.

"Well then I'd say it's about time to get this show on the road. I know where one of the maidens are. The Eastern Temple."

You're pretty sure you've only been to the Eastern Temple once before… and what're the odds that it was because of Shadow and Vaati again. What are the odds that it has almost everything to due with the other three. You can almost highly bet that they're all going to be searching for the maidens as well.

You're too busy getting lost in your own thoughts again to realize that Shadow has already teleported you out of your own room, out of wherever the hell they were keeping you. Out of the Dark World. At first you have to hold your hand in front of your eyes to block out the light a bit because it's such a drastic change in lighting that it just adds on to that small headache you could feel that was just coming on.

And then you hear a familiar pitter-patter against the ground and you feel the same pitter-patter on yourself. It's raining. This is something you aren't used to. It doesn't rain often in Kakariko because of the one-sided temperatures. It's either hot, or cold. Nothing in-between. It only rains a few times every year, but it has never stormed this badly. It's like all of Eastern Hyrule is experiencing tornado weather… then it hits you. All of Eastern Hyrule _is _probably experiencing tornado weather. Vaati. That is the only explanation you can think of for this. And you're just about done with thinking when you hear the crash of thunder and see the light of the lightning strike down a few miles away from where you are.

You do notice however that the eerie lighting of the lightning and the lighting the storm is making makes Shadow look a thousand times deadlier. Although, he still turns around and gives you the same old smug look.

"What're we just going to stand out here in the rain all day? Are we waiting for lightning to finally strike us down? Vio. There is a perfectly dry temple right over there with a very unwelcome guest searchin' for one of the four jewel keys. Who knows by the time you finally snap out of your train of though-"

"_Shadow."_ I snap. I'm losing patience with his rambling. He rolls his eyes and walks towards the entrance of the Eastern Temple and soon after in it. Not even waiting for me to catch up he's still walking down the hall. And by the time we reach one of those temple puzzles where the floor is obviously missing he huffs and just grabs my hand and leads me across it with ease.

He has definitely done this before, or he wouldn't know what to expect. Although I have to admit the thought is very chilling knowing that I can't see the ground underneath me until we're across the platform.

And then I realize how silent it was before. The only noise being made is by Shadow and myself. But the silence is soon shattered by the moans, groans, and whines of Re-Dead. Or are they Gibdo? I don't know, but what I do know is that I hate them both. Worst monsters ever.

Not only do they barely listen to Shadow's commands, but I think the stupid monsters would go so far as to even ignoring Vaati's commands as well!

"Umm… Shadow." He stops and glances over his shoulder, but soon continues to walk, I walk up next to him and try to keep up with his pace.

"Don't you think it's a bad idea that I'm coming in here without a weapon. I mean, what was the reason for me to even come with you if you can just do this by yourself?" This time he does stop and stands there for a few seconds. He turns to face me and I can already tell he's grinning darkly.

"There's a shrine maiden here. I can already tell that much. What I do know is that if the shrine maiden with the other three, yes, there's a shrine maiden with the other three, did I forget to mention that? Oops. Well, carrying on the conversation on the right topic, if a shrine maiden senses another one in danger then they can easily find them. Do you guess which one is closest to us." I know he probably can't see it, but all the color has officially drained from my face.

I'm cold, soaked from the rain, and here he is only bringing me along to bait the others, and what else? I suppose he wants me to talk with the shrine maiden that's in this temple?

…As if reading my mind he then actually says what I just thought. Sometimes Shadow can be so annoying.

"Well, well, I am now going to quote from earlier, let's get the show. On. The. Road." He says each word at the end of his sentence with a pause between each. I send him a cold glare and that makes him shut up good for once.

For now we just continue to walk in silence, avoiding the re-dead by the way too. That's the last thing we both need. A bunch of re-dead not listening to orders and trying to gnaw our faces off. Can you guess how much fun that would be?

…And let me tell you how excited I am to meet this shrine maiden! …Not.

**XXXXXXX **

**((A/N: The X's basically mean same point of view except a time skip.))**

Throughout the temple I've lost track of where Shadow is a few times. We'll take different paths to tell which ones are the right ones and then meet back up at the beginning of where the paths started.

That is actually happening again now. We're close to the final room now probably since it's taken us a long time to actually find the right paths. I'm now tapping my foot impatiently when he arrives again.

I'm told he's found another path, but it's the same as this one. I sigh. Same problem here.

Shadow taps his chin thoughtfully and then stops, I'm not paying attention when there's a bow and some arrows thrust into my arms. I'm completely caught by surprise.

"Here, you'll need this," He gives me a look and continues, "I have a feeling that you're going to be seeing doubles soon."

"Doubles?"

"It's the faulty dark magic here. I just get a feeling another version of myself is going to pop up soon. And trust me, the other me's aren't as nice as the original." He grins at the end of his sentence showing that he is indeed the original himself.

"Why would other versions of yourself suddenly pop up?"

"Well, I'm just takin' a hunch, but you are still a hero. Ya' know that right? This temple is encased with monsters, dark magic, and all that bad stuff. Now don't you think the temple would try to prevent a hero from going any further? Why do you think we've hit so many traps every now and then?"

I take the time to think about this. He may be right, but why wouldn't the other versions of himself like me? As if reading my mind again he answers my question.

"They still practically hate you and want to kill you on sight because you betrayed us so long ago." I groan.

"But that wasn't even _me_!"

"But it was. Don't deny it."

I have to rub my temples I'm getting such a headache now.

"Now look. I have another hunch that you're goin' to be the one to find the final room. If you do I want you to find this switch on the ground in there as fast as possible. It'll make the hidden passage open up. I'm positive the shrine maiden is down there trying to find the jewel stone." I nod.

This really makes me question if he does trust me still. He's given me a bow an arrows which means he could only be giving them to me for my own protection, but still. He does know that I could take an arrow and shoot him down now, but he knows that I won't.

It's not that I can't do it. It's just that I _wouldn't _do it_._

We part, and head down two different ways. I take the right path. He takes the left. If anything I have a feeling the other versions of himself are going to fuck with my mind.

I take a right path again, then a left, then another right. I don't know if I'm heading the right ways or not, but I just get a gut feeling that I am.

Every path I take the hallway doesn't change which makes me feel a bit disoriented. Then there's three paths. All three paths lead to three doors.

I take the left one first. If anything all of these doors are traps and Shadow took the right path to the final room. Not me, the room I enter is a dead end. It's completely dark and I hear the same moans and groans I heard earlier. This makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. They won't think twice about trying to eat my face.

I slowly back to the door when a hand prevents me from leaving. I look down and make my eyes focus. I am about to jump out of my skin. But, they aren't trying to hurt me. I look up and see Shadow's face inches from mine. He's grinning and makes a signal that means to be quiet.

This is another version of himself. And I know he knows that I know that, but that doesn't make him do anything different. He leads me past two or three re-dead I can't tell until I trip over a pile of bones. The silence followed after tripping and cracking a bunch of those bones is pure torture.

Then I hear the shuffling of re-dead picking up their pace to head to the spot I'm at. 'Shadow' looks amused by the time I'm up and running down to the end of the room. He just walks over here with ease.

I hear the claws of the re-deads nails clawing at the floor. Picking up the bones, I hear a particular crunch that makes me flinch.

My heart is pounding right now.

My past life might've been through this, but never in my life would I think I would ever go through something like this. I didn't even know monsters still existed!

And then I freeze in my spot when a bone is thrown inches from my head and smashing into the wall behind me. Or so I thought it smashed into a wall, but it didn't? I quickly glance back and see the glint of a musty old treasure chest. I go up to it.

'Shadow' nods his head and I honestly don't see the bad view of things about opening a treasure chest so I do open it. And on the inside is a key. I grab it. And I don't even wait for him to tell me to duck because I know he wouldn't.

The re-deads are right behind me when a claw swipes at my forehead. My instant reflexes kick in and I've ducked and bolted away. Okay. How long has it been since I used this weapon? A few years? I can do this.

I took the bow in my hand and an arrow in another. I'm aiming precisely at the head of a re-dead. Or maybe I'm aiming at a rock. It's really too dark in this room. So, maybe I'm just wasting an arrow? Oh great.

Well, I know there's a few of them after me because I hear their hisses and the stink of rot is so disgusting I'm trying not to vomit here and now. I let an arrow fly and I hear a very _very_ gross sound of an arrow meeting skin. Or… in this case rotting skin.

Then silence falls over the room once more and I am sprinting the way 'Shadow' lead me in this room until I smack my face against the same metal door I entered through. I'm going to have the worst migraine later.

I fumble around with the door handle and quickly get it open. The light from outside of the room makes me be able to see just in time. My eyes are the size of the moon when I am slamming the door shut on the face of a re-dead. I had no idea it was right behind me that entire time.

I don't think I'll be getting very much sleep for awhile, nor do I want to even enter the other two rooms. But, I slouch and rub my arms. I have the worst chills.

Behind the door I just slammed I hear a groan, maybe a hiss? Or was it a whine? I can't exactly tell at this point, but then I hear a few bangs at the door. And the door knob turns a little. Re-dead aren't smart. They will not be able to open that door. Will they? …I take a big breath of air getting a good smell of musky old temple. Ridding my throat of that film of rot. I hear scratching at the door behind me and quietly walk away from it to the path to the two other doors.

This is possibly the worst day of my life. Getting nearly killed by Vaati was better than a re-dead nearly about to chomp my head off. Next time I'm offered to go to a temple? I should just say no. I preferably like being alive.

I hear walking down one of the other paths which makes me think that that's the actual Shadow I know, or if it's a monster looking for me, or if it's just me hallucinating.

I don't wait for the answer to appear in my face. I run over to the far right, to the next door. This one is locked, and by the glimpse of the other door I saw, that was a huge lock on that one. I'm fumbling with the key and unlocking the door as fast as possible. I seriously am not waiting for either the re-dead to bust through that door back there, or for another monster to come down the hall and kill me.

I successfully unlock the door and rush in there. It's much more lighter in here than in the temple, or in that re-dead room. The light even makes me wince a little. It's like the sun decided to come out and party in this room itself. I don't see very much of anything in this room. And I realize the light is coming from a large window. The light isn't sunlight, it's _moonlight._

I swear I hear something breathing, but I can't tell if it's just me, or if there's wind blowing. Which I know it's not the latter. But, my breath is so quick because of past events that I try to calm myself. You're fine. You're. Fine. Nothing is going to eat you. You're just in a temple filled to the brim with monsters trying to kill you is all. Why would you agree to help Shadow? That was stupid. Incredibly stupid. Too stupid for you to ever admit doing.

And finally snapping out of my thoughts there I see something. Except it's really disoriented standing in the moonlight and when I reach out to touch it my hand goes straight through it. Then I realize it's a Darknut. I can tell by the armor it wears, but I know I really need a Moon Pearl because by the time I'm backing up I hear bars slam down blocking the way out of here.

I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. That is the only thought going through my head when I duck as it's sword slashes through air. I hear it fly over my head a few times, and luckily I'm fast enough to dodge, but I don't expect him to slice downwards so when I go to dodge that I get nicked by the blade on my leg. I really shouldn't have come to this temple.

I reach for my bow and grab it, and grab a arrow with my other hand. I'm aiming at it and in the rush of the moment a thought breaks through everything and I see my hand going through it again from a memory of just a minute ago. I. Am. So. Stupid.

I am running to the other side of the room as it walks. Moon Pearls are stupid. Darknuts are stupid. This whole temple is a death trap of stupid. Goddesses if I get out of this mess I am never going to another temple ever again. I look around seeing no moon pearl anywhere around in this room. Maybe I was supposed to get one along the way in here? Fuck.

I dodge from another swing and bolt to the moonlight. And then I see something glint, but I can't make it out in time before I actually hear a _crunch_ under my foot, and then everything is extremely disoriented. I spin around on my heel and see the Darknut isn't as disoriented as before. Wait. Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Two Darknuts guard my door back in the Shadow Realm to prevent me from escaping, so why is this one trying to kill me? Is everything in this temple out to kill me? None of this really makes sense.

I curse under my breath as another swing nearly cuts off my arm. Just nicking it again. I think I have the advantage now that I am able to attack it and I can move quicker than it. Dodging it's attacks are easy enough for now.

I quickly roll around so that when it turns it's head I'm prepared and I let the arrow fly and it hit's the helmet right where the eyes see through and it drops its sword and quickly tries to get rid of the arrow. I waste no time in sprinting over there and grabbing that heavy crappy sword. I run around it and cut the part of the armor in the back so that the armor actually falls off it. I cut again and soon enough all of it's armor is gone and it's as defenseless as me. Except now it got the arrow out of the nick of the helmet and swings around knocking it's fist into my stomach. I'm thrown back a few feet, but I'm clutching the sword enough to not let go of it.

Next thing I now it's bolting over here, and I'm hit in the side and stomach a few more times. Eventually it manages to catch me off guard knocking me straight into a wall.

The next time it goes to attack I'm ready and I slide around it and slash a few times.

I've only ever used a sword twice in my life. I have never known how to ever fight with anything but a bow an arrows. This is just pure luck from the skill of my past life.

That I actually manage to defeat a _Darknut._ It hit's the ground with a _clunk!_ and dissipates into nothing.

I am now standing there not believing that I had just managed to defeat it. I thought I was as good as dead. I can't help it when I chuckle and begin laughing a bit. I feel hysterical. Then I realize the chest that has appeared and I'm out of the disoriented Shadow Realm as soon as I was in it. I open this chest and get a larger key than before.

I am still chuckling by the time I leave the room. I really can't help laughing. I've been so close to death in this past hour that I just don't even know what to expect anymore. Then I see Shadow standing out there and he raises a brow at me. I ignore him because I don't know if it's really him, or another fake, but I hand him the key all the same.

"Why are you laughing? I am actually freaked out. I was about to enter that door over there," He points to the left to the door leading to the re-dead, "But then I heard _them_, and did you enter that room?" I nod now calm again.

"Yeah, I've been so close to dying this past hour that I don't know if I should just laugh at this all or freak out about it. In the end I started laughing." He rolls his eyes.

"Well, look. Have you seen any other versions of myself?" I nod slowly.

"Why does it matter? One actually helped me out a little… well almost. It also almost let me get my face gnawed off." I shrug. I'm alive now, so it doesn't really matter.

He shrugs as well, "Just wanted to say that I'm the original and I've got your back." He grins, and walks up to the door to the final room and unlocks it. I watch the gigantic lock on the door click-clack and clank on the ground.

We both enter except now I am exhausted from everything that just happened in the past hour or so.

"Okay," Shadow begins to whisper, "See those rocks?" I look around the room and good enough there are a bunch of boulders and rocks scattered about, "_Stone Arrghus_." That's enough to make my confidence slip away. If I have to fight that thing alone I'm screwed.

"Once I open the hidden passage I want you to run down the stairs. It won't attack me, but judging on your fun time with fighting a Darknut." I know he's looking at the heavy sword I'm still carrying around. I suddenly let it clank to the floor. Oops. He rolls his eyes at that, "I know everything else in this temple is as willing to try and kill you too. So, I want you to go down there and speak with the maiden first. I'll be right behind you." With that said he walks to the middle of the room. Nothing happens even when he steps on the switch and the floor shakes revealing the hidden staircase leading down.

I walk forward slowly, cautiously, nothing is happening at first. But, then I hear the scrapes of rocks coming together and next thing you know I'm sprinting and I get shoved down the first few steps. I try to regain my balance, but that doesn't happen and I fall down the rest of the stairs. You know that migraine I was talking about earlier? I may be getting it sooner.

I feel the ground shake and soon enough it's pretty dark in here again as I look around. Shadow is at the top of the steps.

"Gods, I'm going to have to tell Vaati to appoint you a high rank or something. I don't need everything trying to kill you." He walks down some, but then decides to float down the rest and helps me stand up. I brush myself off.

"With all the noise we've made I'm sure she knows we're in here."

"Which is why I'm leaving the talking to you." He pats my shoulder, and soon disappears out of sight.

"_I'm still here, but it would be better if she met one of the 'heroes' first."_ I can just see the smug look on his face when saying heroes.

I ignore Shadow and look around the room. I take a few steps forward looking for any signs of a shrine maiden when I see really yellow hair fling back. I'm being watched, observed by her, but she's crouching giddily behind a large boulder. It's pretty obvious the yellow hair and the yellow clothing really stick out.

When she spots me again she looks like she's about to run away, but suddenly realizes that I'm not a monster of any kind. And then she realizes even more probably with the help of magic that I'm one of the four of us with the Triforce of Courage.

She smiles gingerly at me and I have to force a small calm smile at her.

"Ahh… I didn't expect to find a hero here. Let alone one of the Triforce bearers. And let alone again the one that is missing. I'm sure if you and I go find the others they'll be more than glad enough to know that you're perfectly safe… well… almost perfectly safe." I put on a blank face. I tense already sensing the dark magic in the air. It's clear as day what Shadow is going to do once she gives me that red jewel key around her neck.

She must notice me eying it and her smile falls a little, but all the more it's still there. Except she's narrowing her eyes at me.

"Hmm… let's see your name was Vio, correct?"

"Correct. It's pleased to meet you. You are one of the shrine maidens I assume. And that around your neck is one of the four jewel keys. You found it here?" She nods grinning.

"It took me awhile to track down the information about it's whereabouts. These little jewel keys are much more harder to find than you'd actually think! I spent countless hours just asking around about it and reading in books to find out. Talk about a total pain. I suppose it was worth it though!" She looks at the jewel key around her neck then at me.

"Although, I think it would probably be in safer hands with you?" I hear the hint of question in her voice and I give her a calming smile. Shadow owes me one for this.

"You probably wouldn't be as hunted down by Vaati and the other monsters if I had something to distract them with as you and I escape." She nods taking off the necklace handing it to me. Only a few seconds after that a crystal shaped dark purple barrier surrounds her. I can't tell if this is Vaati's magic or Shadow's.

I do however hear Shadow chuckle and feel his hand on my shoulder. The shrine maiden bangs on the barrier and tries to yell something at us, but I don't hear it as she is soon teleported out of here.

"Ahahaha! Good work! Four down, two to go," He grins at me, and I give him a weak smile in return. I feel sick. I feel conflicted, and I feel exhausted. Shadow's eyes are looking into mine and I have to look away and hold out the necklace with the jewel key on it to him.

"Here take it." I say almost breathlessly, "I do not want it." He shrugs takes it and I soon then feel disoriented as we're almost immediately teleported back to the Dark World.

"Just wait 'til Vaati hears about this Vio. I'm sure he'll trust you again in no time. …I trust you, you know that right?" He's about ready to walk out of my door. He doesn't turn around, but he has stopped and the silence feels like it's strangling me.

I choke out a quiet Yeah, and he leaves the room to go tell Vaati the good news.

I feel absolutely sick to my stomach. I don't attend to dinner this night either because I'm just too exhausted to even get out of bed which I plopped down on as soon as Shadow left. I just lay there in hopes of forgetting today's past events of tricking a shrine maiden, nearly getting eaten by re-dead, killing a Darknut, and giving the enemy a jewel key.

Like I said earlier.

I probably won't be getting very much sleep these next couple of days…

**One of the most fun chapters I've written yet x'D**

**R&R~**


End file.
